Entscheidung am Nordpol ::: Shonen Ai ::::
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt ein halbes Jahr nach der letzten Staffel. Zoisite und Kunzite leben wurden nach dem Ende der ersten Staffel wieder geboren, doch tragen sie neue Namen und wissen nichts von einander oder ihrer Vergangenheit...
1. Unerkanntes Wiedersehen

Entscheidung am Nordpol  
  
Teil 1  
  
"Seseragi-sensei!"  
  
Der junge Mann schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf hoch, streckte sich und gähnte. "Seseragi-sensei!" Die penetrante Stimme wollte nicht aufhören, seinen Namen zu rufen.  
  
"Ich bin ja wach", seufzte er und rieb sich die Augen. "Was gibt es neues, Sorako-san?"  
  
Die dunkelhaarige Frau mittleren Alters schob ihre Brille ein Stück die Nase hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wette, Sie haben wieder bis tief in die Nach hinein ihre Experimente im Glashaus drei gemacht, nicht wahr?"  
  
Seseragi senkte den Kopf und ein paar Strähnen seines hellbraunen Haares fielen im über die Augen. "Wusste ich es doch! Dabei muss die Arbeit für Takei-sensei bis heute abend fertig sein. Wie wollen Sie das noch schaffen?"  
  
"Mit viel Kaffee, Sorako-san, mit viel Kaffee", grinste Seseragi und hob die Kanne hoch. "Würden sie mir bitte einen neuen machen?"  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen zur Decke des niedrigen Raumes. Wenn Seseragi nicht so ein hilfloses Lächeln hätte und nicht so charmant wäre, könnte er sich seinen Kaffee selber machen. Immerhin war sie ja Bibliothekarin und nicht seine Sekretärin.  
  
"Na gut, aber nur ausnahmsweise. Sie wissen selbst, wieviel von dieser Arbeit abhängt. Nur ein Assistent darf Takei-sensei auf die Expedition begleiten und sie brauchen diese Erfahrung dringend für ihre neue Facharbeit. Das haben Sie mir selbst gesagt."  
  
Seseragi grinste noch breiter. "Ja, ja ... ich weiß." Er zog den Stapel Bücher zu sich heran und überflog die Titel. "Hmmm... war da nicht noch ein Buch über Coniferae dabei?"  
  
Nun war es an der Bibliothekarin zu Boden zu schauen. "Tut mir sehr leid, Seseragi-sensei, aber diesen Band hat gerade kurz vor ihnen jemand ausgeliehen."  
  
"Was? Diesen Band hätte ich so dringend gebraucht, habe ich Ihnen nicht schon vor drei Tagen ein Fax geschickt, damit sie mir ALLE nötigen Bücher zur Seite legen?"  
  
Seine ehrliche Entrüstung in seinen dunklelgrau-grünen Augen ließ Sorako kleiner und kleiner werden. "Aber ... der Doktor Kiyoi wollte es nur ganz kurz mal haben, um etwas nachzuschlagen..."  
  
"Pah!" Seseragi raufte sich die schulterlangen, gewellten Haare. "Wie soll ich jetzt die Arbeit zu Ende schreiben? Es fehlen mir noch gut drei Seiten und ich brauche diesen Band."  
  
"Ich könnte Ihnen einige andere Werke zu diesem Gebiet heraussuchen", bot Sorako hastig an.  
  
Doch Seseragi schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wissen so gut wie ich, wie sehr Takei-sensei es hasst, wenn man andere als seine Lieblingsautoren zitiert." Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf. "Dann geben Sie mir mal bitte die Addresse und Telefonnummer, dieses Kiyoi. Er muss neu hier sein, denn der Name sagt mir nichts. Vielleicht kann er mir den Band wenigstens so lange borgen, bis ich meine Arbeit fertig habe."  
  
Sorako verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber das kann ich nicht tun und das wissen Sie so gut wie ich."  
  
"Dann rufen Sie ihn an und tragen ihm mein Anliegen vor!" Seseragi war wirklich verzweifelt. Er hätte gestern längst nicht soviel Zeit mit seinem Lieblingsprojekt verbracht, wenn er diese Schwierigkeiten heute vorausgeahnt hätte. Natürlich könnte er in die nächste Buchhandlung stürmen, aber nur mit ein paar Hundert Yen in der Geldbörse war das nicht so ratsam. Oder aber er könnte im Internet nach einer Zusammenfassung der gesuchten Seiten suchen, doch für Zitate brauchte er den Originaltext. Wort für Wort.  
  
In diesem Moment näherten sich auf dem Flur Schritte und jemand klopfte an die Tür des Leseraumes, den sich Seseragi hatte reservieren lassen.  
  
Erleichtert über die Ablenkung öffnete Sorako die Türe. "Kiyoi-sensei! Sie kommen wie gerufen!" "Kiyoi? Seseragi rannte zur Türe und blickte über Sorakos Schulter. Er hatte einen kleinen, rundlichen Bücherwurm erwartet, aber Kiyoi war großgewachsen, schlank und seine kurzen, weißen Haare ließen ihn älter wirken. Der Blick aus den hellblauen Augen war kühl und abschätzend. Wäre die gebräunte Haut nicht gewesen, die auf eine südliche Herkunft deutete (Okinawa?), hätte er das Idealbild eines Aristokraten abgegeben. Einen Moment lang verspürte Seseragi ein sonderbares Gefühl, fast so, als müsste er Kiyoi schon mal begegnet sein dann fiel sein Blick auf das Buch, das dieser in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Der Band über die Coniferae!", rasch schob er Sorako zur Seite. "Kiyoi- san, wären Sie so freundlich, mir den Band für ein paar Stunden zu überlassen?"  
  
Kiyoi, schüttelte das seltsame Gefühl des Wiedererkennens ab, das ihn beim Anblick des eifrigen, jungen Botanikers für einen Atemzug befallen hatte, und zog eine schmale Augenbraue hoch. "Wer ... ist ... das?", fragte er zu Sorako gewandt und ein minimales Nicken in Seseragis Richtung zeigte, wen er meinte.  
  
Seseragi schluckte. So herablassend war er noch nie behandelt worden. Ein gefährliches Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen und automatisch griff er nach einer Haarsträhne, die sich wie immer aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte und wickelte sie um einen Finger, während er an der Unterlippe nagte. Dieses feminine Verhalten hatte ihm mehr als einmal Spott eingetragen und während seiner Schulzeit hatte er in der Theatergruppe meist weibliche Rollen zugeschanzt bekommen.  
  
"Das, ähm ... das ist Seseragi-sensei. Er ist Botaniker wie Sie und bewirbt sich um eine Assistentenstelle bei Takei-sensei." Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich, aber die Art wie Seseragi sich vernehmlich räusperte, sprach Bände und so fuhr sie fort: "Er hat vor drei Tagen schon den Band bestellt, aber als Sie vorgestern sagten, sie wollten ihn nur kurz ausleihen, da habe ich..." Sie schwieg und sah betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Sie haben mir den Band gegeben und gehofft, ich würde ihn heute wieder zurück geben." Ein schmales Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Der Klang seiner Stimme jagte einen Schauer nach dem anderen über Seseragis Rücken, aber nur weil dieser arrogante Kerl gut aussah, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass er, Seseragi, ihm den Band überlassen würde.  
  
"Sie sehen also", ergriff Seseragi das Wort, "dass ich das erste Recht auf dieses Buch habe und da Sie es mitgebracht haben, wollen Sie es doch sicher zurück geben, nicht wahr?"  
  
"So..? Will ich das?" Kiyoi schien es teuflischen Spaß zu machen Seseragi wütend zu machen. "Die Verleihfrist ist eine Woche und da ich mich ebenfalls um diese Stelle bewerbe, wäre es vielleicht ratsam, den Band noch ein paar Tage zu behalten..."  
  
Seseragi schluckte. "Das wäre unfair!", protestierte er. "Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit noch nicht fertig." "Umso besser..." Wiederum dieses sparsame Lächeln.  
  
Seseragi wandte sich an Sorako. "So sagen Sie doch etwas, Sorako-san!"  
  
Sie nickte und neigte bittend den Kopf. "Kiyoi-sensei, bitte lassen Sie Seseragi-sensei die Arbeit beenden. Sonst komme ich in Teufels Küche, wenn er sich bei der Leitung der Universität beschwert." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde kein bisschen weicher.  
  
Innerlich kochend vor Zorn funkelte Seseragi Kiyoi an. "Könne es sein, dass Sie Angst haben, Ihre Arbeit sei gegenüber meiner minderwertig und hätte bessere Chancen, wenn meine nicht fertig wird?" Kiyois Miene kühlte noch weiter ab. "Wenn sich hier jemand nur nicht zu wichtig nimmt..." Mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln ließ Kiyoi den Band in Sorakos ausgestreckte Hände fallen. "Betrachten Sie den Band als retourniert." Sein Blick fixierte Seseragi. "Reichen Sie Ihre Arbeit ruhig ein, Seseragi-kun. Ich schätze, der Professor hat gern etwas zu lachen..."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um, und ließ eine erleichterte Sorako sowie einen vor Wut schäumenden Seseragi zurück. "Etwas zu lachen, wie?", knurrte Seseragi und Sorako, die den sonst immer heiteren Seseragi noch nie auf diese Weise erlebt hatte, verabschiedete sich rasch, nachdem sie das Buch auf seinen Stapel gelegt hatte.  
  
Seseragi spürte, dass er nun keinen Kaffee mehr brauchte, um den Rest des Tages wach zu bleiben. Entschlossen überflog er auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops die ersten paar Seiten seiner Arbeit und löschte mit grimmigem Gesicht die ganze Datei.  
  
Das würde eine Arbeit werden, von der die Studenten noch in zehn Jahren schwärmten. Mindestens  
  
Es war schon finster, als er endlich seinen Laptop zuklappte, sich streckte und die Augen rieb. Die Arbeit war fertig und definitiv das beste, was er seit langem geschrieben hatte. Dieser hochnäsige Fatzke würde Augen machen....  
  
Seseragi speicherte die Arbeit gleich auf mehreren Disketten und CD-Rs ab, damit sie nur ja nicht verloren ging.  
  
Eine der Disketten legte er vor Sorako hin, die alle halbe Stunde auf die Uhr geschaut hatte. "Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Sorako-san. Hier ist die Arbeit. Würdest du sie für mich aufbewahren und vielleicht gleich morgen ausdrucken?"  
  
Sorako unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie hätte schon vor Stunden die Bibliothek dicht machen können. "Versprechen Sie mir, dass eine ihrer Blumen mal meinen Namen bekommen wird!", sagte sie halb ernst, halb im Scherz.  
  
In Seseragis Augeln glitzerte es amüsiert. "Aber ja doch, ich werde meiner ersten Lilie Ihren Namen geben."  
  
Sie gab das Lächeln zurück. "Eine schöne Lilie?"  
  
"Die allerschönste."  
  
Die Diskette wanderte in ihre persönliche Schublade und wurde eingeschlossen. Während Sorako die Lichter in der Bibliothek löschte und die Türen abschloss, schlüpfte Seseragi in seinen dunklen Mantel und wickelte den Schal fest um den Hals.  
  
Höflich wartete er bis auch Sorako soweit war und sie gemeinsam aus dem Gebäude traten. Die letzte Tür wurde abgeschlossen und über ihnen glänzten die kalten, fernen Sterne der Winternacht. "Ich wünschte mir, wir hätten bereits wieder Frühling", murmelte Sorako und zog sich ihre Fäustlinge über. "Der Winter hat schon lange genug gedauert."  
  
"Wir haben doch erst in zwei Wochen Weihnachten", lachte Seseragi. "Stimmt, es hat dieses Jahr bereits Anfang Oktober die ersten Fröste gehabt und gleich danach geschneit, aber bis zum Frühling wird es dennoch mindestens bis Februar dauern."  
  
"Seseragi-sensei", Sorako stand der Atem als kleine Wolke vor dem Gesicht, "warum sind Sie so versessen darauf, unbedingt Blumen züchten zu wollen? Ist das nicht eher eine Aufgabe für Gärtner?" Seseragi zog seine Kunstpelzmütze zurecht und hauchte seine klammen Finger an. "Ich kann es nicht klar sagen", meinte er nach einer Weile. "Es ist mehr so eine Gefühlssache. Irgendwie hat sich schon zu meiner Studienzeit irgendwie die Gewissheit in mir festgesetzt, dass vor langer Zeit mir jemand in einer schweren Stunde einen bitteren Abschied durch die Schönheit von ganz besonderen Blumen erleichtert hat. Es mag komisch klingen, aber ich spüre, dass ich diesem Jemand näher kommen kann, wenn es mir gelingt, ähnlich schöne Blumen zu erschaffen."  
  
"Und Sie wissen nicht mehr wann das war und wer diese Person gewesen ist?" Seseragi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe alle meine Verwandten gelöchert, aber niemand kennt eine Szene wie diese aus meiner Kindheit, die ich vergessen haben könnte. Meine Eltern kann ich nicht mehr fragen, da sie vor vielen Jahren bei einem Unglück in den Bergen ums Leben gekommen sind."  
  
Langsam setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung. Bei der ersten Kreuzung trennten sich ihre Wege. "Wissen Sie", sagte Sorako nachdem er ihr eine gute Nach gewünscht hatte, "vielleicht ist es gar keine Erinnerung an ihr jetziges Leben."  
  
"Ein früheres Leben?", Seseragi klang mehr als skeptisch. "Das ist doch Aberglauben!" Sorako erwiderte nichts, neigte nur kurz den Kopf zum Abschied und ging ihrer Wege.  
  
Seseragi rieb sich die Stirn und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Frauen! Immer bereit auf Hokuspokus statt auf hieb- und stichfeste Tatsachen zu setzen.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es höchste Zeit war, falls er die letzte U-Bahn nicht verpassen wollte. Mit weiten Schritten stapfte er die Straße entlang. Verflucht! Er hätte eben nicht so lange quatschen dürfen. Der Verkehr war um diese Uhrzeit zwar spärlich, aber durch die vielen Baustellen kamen die Autos nur langsam voran. Kein Wunder, dass viele ihre Fahrzeuge zuhause ließen und lieber die U-Bahn nahmen, die im Gegensatz zu vielen Gebäuden und Straßen durch das "Unbenennbare Naturphänomen", das vor einem halben Jahr die Stadt heimgesucht hatte, unbeschadet geblieben war.  
  
Unbenennbares Phänomen, Pah! Seseragi hatte damals nicht viel von dieser Definition gehalten und tat es auch heute noch nicht. Tatsache war, dass viele Menschen ohne Grund auf offener Straße zusammengebrochen waren. Tatsache war, dass eine Dunkelheit die Stadt eingehüllt hatte und diese Lichter, sowie die Erdstöße... sollten die anderen nur an Außerirdische, Dämonen oder sonst was glauben, er war sicher, dass es eine andere Erklärung gab, auch wenn er sie noch nicht gefunden hatte.  
  
Vor einer kleinen, verwinkelten Gasse hielt er inne. Wenn er hier durchging, könnte er vielleicht geradewegs vor dem Eingang der U- Bahnstation herauskommen... Es konnte nichts Schlimmeres passieren als dass er umkehren müsste und die U-Bahn verpasste.  
  
Gedacht, getan. Der junge Botaniker bog in die Gasse ein und stürmte mit langen Schritten über das mit Unrat übersäte Pflaster. Man merkte, dass die Stadtverwaltung manches im Argen ließ, um sich um ihre Großprojekte zu kümmern. In dieser kalten Jahreszeit waren außerhalb der U-Bahnsteige kaum Kartonheime der Obdachlosen anzutreffen und so kam er rasch voran. Gerade, als er dachte, dass ihn nur noch wenige Schritte vor der Hauptstraße trennten, tauchte seitlich eine vermummte Gestalt auf, die an einem wackeligen Tisch saß und mit ihren bloßen Händen eine Kristallkugel streichelte.  
  
"Du lieber Himmel", entfuhr es ihm. "Bei der Kälte sollten Sie nicht im Freien sein."  
  
Die alte Frau hob den Kopf und ihre Augen, deren milchiger Film verriet, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, schienen ihn zu suchen.  
  
"Wollen Sie sich nicht du Zukunft vorhersagen lassen, junger Herr?", fragte sie nuschelnd und schenkte ihm ein zahnloses Lächeln.  
  
Angesichts ihrer dürren Finger schluckte er und durchsuchte seine Geldbörse. Er hatte zwar ein Monatsticket für die U-Bahn, doch mit dem Rest würde er nicht weit kommen. "Ich kann kaum was bezahlen, Oma", sagte er seufzend und legte seine letzten Yen auf den Tisch.  
  
Ihre Finger fuhren über die Münzen und sie nickte. "Mehr brauche ich nicht." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine und die andere auf die Kugel und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Natürlich blieb die Kugel so leer wie zuvor, Wahrsagen war ja auch nur ein Hokuspokus für gutgläubige Narren. Dennoch, er konnte spüren, dass die alte Frau ein Almosen ablehnen würde und so ließ er es geschehen. Obwohl sich in der Kristallkugel nichts tat, arbeitete es im Gesicht der alten Frau und ihre blinden Augen schienen in dem Glas etwas zu sehen, was ihm verborgen blieb. Nach ein paar Atemzügen ließ sie seine Hand los und ihre Hände fuhren ziellos über das blanke Glas. Seseragi konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber die Art, wie sie die Hände bewegte, erweckte in ihm ein dumpfes Unbehagen. Verärgert über seine unbegründete Reaktion schloss er kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Hände, die sich um eine dunkle Kugel bewegten, junge Hände mit langen, roten Nägeln, die wie Krallen aussahen ... Woher kam dieses Bild? Warum bildete sich bei dem Gedanken daran ein eisiger Knoten in seiner Brust?  
  
"Schlimm..." Die krächzende Stimme der alte Frau brachte riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Botaniker rieb seine kalten Hände und versuchte nicht ungeduldig zu klingen, als er fragte: "Was ist denn so schlimm?"  
  
"Sie haben schon mehr als ein Leben gelebt", sagte die Wahrsagerin.  
  
Hatte Sorako nicht etwas Ähnliches gesagt? Seseragi schüttelte den Kopf. "Da bin ich bestimmt nicht der einzige, wenn man an so was glaubt, dann trifft es jeden und ist nichts Besonderes."  
  
"Aber Ihr erstes Leben wird mit Ihrem zweiten um Ihr drittes kämpfen. Sie werden zerrissen sein, Sie werden leiden und Ihr Leben verlieren."  
  
Eines musste der Neid der alten Frau lassen, sie klang wirklich überzeugend. "Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, Oma?", fragte er skeptisch.  
  
"Finden Sie Ihren Platz in diesem Leben! Suchen Sie nicht nach den Spuren der anderen Leben und vor allem...", sie beugte sich weit vor, "... reisen Sie nicht zum Nordpol!"  
  
Seseragi zuckte zusammen. Woher wusste die Alte davon? Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Natürlich ... dass er nicht gleich darauf gekommen war! Dieser Kiyoi hatte sie auf ihn angesetzt! Einen Atemzug später verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Nein, so arrogant wie dieser Kerl tat, war er sich seiner Überlegenheit so sicher, dass er bestimmt nicht zu solche einem Mittel greifen würde.  
  
"Vielen Dank", murmelte Seseragi, deutete eine Verbeugung an, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, drängte sich an ihrem Tisch vorbei und durchmaß den Rest der engen Passage mit schnellen Schritten. Als er auf die Hauptstraße trat, konnte hörte er die alte Frau ein letztes Mal rufen: "Meiden Sie den Nordpol!"  
  
Verwirrt und gleichzeitig auch verärgert stolperte er eiligst in Richtung U- Bahn. Natürlich war die letzte Bahn längst abgefahren. Da er keinen einzigen Yen mehr in der Tasche hatte, würde er nach Hause laufen müssen. Und das in dieser bitteren Kälte.  
  
Mit grimmigem Gesicht machte er sich auf den Fußmarsch. Seine bescheidene Behausung lag am leider in einem der Randbezirke und bis er dort war, würde wahrscheinlich schon die Sonne aufgehen. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach ein warmes Plätzchen suchen und dort die Stunden verdösen.... Aber wenn er wegen Landstreicherei verhaftet wurde, konnte er seine Arbeit nicht mehr rechtzeitig einreichen.  
  
Er bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, es als Anhalter zu versuchen. In diesem Moment hielt ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihm. Mit leisem Summen senkte sich eine der Fensterscheiben und er konnte einen Blick auf den Fahrer erhaschen, dessen kalte, blaue Augen spöttisch über seine armselige Gestalt glitten. "Noch auf der Suche nach einer genialen Idee für eine einfallslose Abhandlung?", fragte Kiyoi gelangweilt.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Seseragi mit bissigem Unterton. "Ich habe meine geniale Abhandlung längst fertig. Wenn ich nicht die letzte U-Bahn verpasst hätte, wäre ich schon zuhause."  
  
"Sie einer an, die Maus zeigt Zähne!", ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um die schmalen Lippen. "Da will ich mal nicht so sein und das belohnen." Er trat auf die Bremse und öffnete die Beifahrertür. "Ich bringe Sie nach Hause, Seseragi-kun." Zähneknirschend, weil er wusste, dass dies wohl seine letzte Chance war, noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu retten stieg Seseragi ein und schnallte sich an. Er nannte seine Adresse und bedankte sich höflich.  
  
"Nun werden Sie mal nicht gleich wieder zahm, sonst ist es ja langweilig", kam es von Kiyoi, der sichtlich seine Freude an Seseragis Unbehagen hatte. Dieser jedoch hatte sich soweit wieder gefangen, dass er sich zurücklehnte und die Wärme im Auto genoss. Den Teufel würde er tun und Kiyoi hier die Stirn bieten, sodass dieser ihn einfach irgendwo aus dem Auto werfen konnte. Nun ja, ein Seitenblick auf das herrische Gesicht des Fahrers ließ seine Sicherheit schwinden. Dieser launische Snob würde ihn wahrscheinlich allein fürs Atmen wieder am Straßenrand absetzen.  
  
Entschlossen nahm Seseragi die Pelzmütze ab und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Seine Haare waren mal wieder ein komplettes Durcheinander. Einem "richtigen Mann" dürfte so etwas nichts ausmachen, hatten ihn seine Studienkollegen immer wieder gehänselt. Seseragi unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Wenn er einen großen Fehler sein eigen nannte, dann seine Eitelkeit. Er fischte einen Kamm aus seiner Manteltasche und brachte seine Haare wieder in Ordnung. Da er absichtlich jeden Seitenblick vermied, bekam er nicht mit, wie sich Kiyois Augen kurz weiteten, als er Seseragis feminine Gesten beobachtete.  
  
Zuvor in dem Bibliotheksraum war es zu duster gewesen, als dass er seinen jungen Konkurrenten näher in Augenschein hätte nehmen können. Doch nun ... dieses hellbraune Haar, das mal sandfarben, mal fast dunkelblond zu sein schien, diese Augen, dieses stürmische Graugrün, das an ein aufgewühltes Meer erinnerte... Er presste die Lippen zusammen und umklammerte das Lenkrad fester. Was hatte er nur für seltsame Gedanken. Wurde höchste Zeit, dass er sich wieder mal mit ein paar netten Studentinnen traf. Verärgert schob er den Gedanken beiseite, dass all seine Beziehungen kurz gewesen waren, weil er seine Gefühlskälte einfach nicht verbergen konnte. Und nun das ... noch nie hatte er einen anderen Mann attraktiv gefunden. Sie waren alle wie Gorillas in seinen Augen, rochen schlecht und hatten noch schlechtere Manieren, primitiv und ohne Stil. Doch dieser Seseragi hier, er hatte etwas an sich, das Kiyoi einfach nicht benennen konnte. Da es ihm nicht gefiel, dass irgend jemand, egal wer, sein ruhiges kaltes Innenleben durcheinanderbrachte, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, diesen Störfaktor bei der nächsten Kreuzung aus dem Wagen zu befördern. Doch die nächste Kreuzung war da und er sagte nichts. Verbissen starrte er geradeaus, konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr und ignorierte Seseragi so gut er es vermochte.  
  
Dieser wiederum spürte ganz deutlich, dass irgend etwas in Kiyoi vorzugehen schien. Als sie jedoch Kreuzung um Kreuzung passierten, ohne dass der Fahrer ein Wort verlor, zuckte Seseragi in Gedanken die Achseln. Was immer Kiyoi für Probleme hatte, sie hatten offenbar nichts mir ihm, Seseragi, zu tun.  
  
Nach gut einer Dreiviertelstunde Fahrt hielt der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem heruntergekommenen Apartmentkomplex. Seseragi murmelte einen hastigen Dank und war froh, aus dem Wagen zu entkommen. Er stieg aus und setzte seine Mütze wieder auf. Zu seiner Verwunderung verließ Kiyoi ebenfalls den Wagen und blickte die graue, fleckige Betonmauer hoch. "In diesem Rattenloch haust du also, irgendwie passend."  
  
Der sandhaarige Botaniker hatte eine scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge, schluckte sie aber hinunter und beschloss, diesen Rüpel von einem Snob einfach mit Nichtachtung zu strafen. Ohne eine Erwiderung ging er um den Wagen herum und auf die Eingangstüre des Blockes zu. Seine Hand suchte in der Manteltasche nach dem Schlüssel, da hörte er hinter sich hastige Schritte. Diese ignorierend, ging er weiter. Er war gerade an der Türe angekommen, da packten ihn zwei Hände an den Schultern und wirbelten ihn herum. Verdammt, warum musste Kiyoi auch soviel größer sein als er. "Was soll das, Seseragi? Bin ich für dich etwa nur noch Luft?", knurrte der Weißhaarige.  
  
Mit einem Ruck machte sich Seseragi los. "Weniger als das!", zischte er aufgebracht, "denn Luft ist notwendig zu Leben!" Da Kiyoi keine Anstalten machte umzukehren und dorthin zu fahren, wo der Pfeffer wuchs, starrte ihn Seseragi zornig an und fauchte: "Ich habe mich doch schon bedankt. Wenn SIE (er betonte das, um das seiner Meinung nach viel zu familiäre DU abzulehnen) mich vor meine Haustüre gebracht haben. Was soll ich noch tun? Für das Benzin bezahlen?"  
  
"Bezahlen..." Kiyoi schien der Gedanke zu gefallen, er leckte sich kurz die Lippen, was ein sonderbares Kribbeln in Seseragi hervorrief. Dessen graugrüne Augen wurden so dunkel, dass sie fast schwarz waren und sogen sich an den blassen Lippen seines Gegenübers fest. Kiyoi bemerkte diesen Blick und schluckte.  
  
Dann, wie um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass alles nur ein Hirngespinst war, beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Seseragis. Für einen Augenblick wollte dieser erschrocken zurückweichen, doch die Kühle von Kiyois Lippen riefen tief in ihm eine Sehnsucht wach, die er sich bisher noch nie hatte eingestehen wollen. Wie oft hatte er sich auf Dates eingelassen, organisiert von wohlmeinenden Studienkollegen? Wie oft hatte er festgestellt, dass selbst die süßesten Frauen ihn kalt ließen? Dennoch, bisher war ihm nie jemand, egal ob Frau oder Mann, dermaßen unter die Haut gegangen wie Kiyoi. Dieser Kuss, war weder lockend noch flehend, er war gebieterisch und barg dennoch eine eine Süße, die ihm durch und durch ging. Wenn er nachgab, wenn er sich öffnete, ob dann die Kühle in Wärme umschlug und der Zorn in ... Was dachte er hier nur! Mit einem Ruck machte er sich los, holte aus und der Knall der Ohrfeige hallte von den Betonwänden wieder. "Wie... wie können Sie ... nur wagen!", keuchte er, ganz Entrüstung, ganz fassungsloses Opfer. Kiyoi brauchte ein paar Atemzüge länger um sich zu fassen. Die Ablehnung in Seseragis Blick brachte sein sonst so kaltes Blut in Rage. "Das frage ich mich auch. Vielleicht habe ich dich nur für eine verkleidete Frau gehalten, du reizloser Waschlappen! Keine Sorge, den Fehler mache ich kein zweites Mal!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und stieg die Treppen hinab, setzte sich in den Wagen und fuhr davon, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen.  
  
Der noch immer fassungslose Botaniker sah ihm nach, bis das Auto aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Automatisch schloss er die Haustüre auf, fuhr mit dem bedenklich klapprigem Lift nach oben, wobei er sich erschöpft an den fleckigen Spiegel der Rückwand lehnte, wankte den Gang entlang zu seinem Apartment, schloss es auf und warf die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
Mit bebenden Fingern knöpfte er seinen Mantel auf, ließ die Pelzmütze auf den Boden fallen, und streifte die Stiefel ab. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, riss er sich das Hemd vom Oberkörper. Als endlich das heiße Wasser auf seinen Körper prasselte, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen. Doch egal wie viel Wasser auch über sein Gesicht floss, das Gefühl von Kiyois Lippen ließ sich nicht fort waschen. Als nur noch lauwarmes Wasser kam, gab Seseragi es auf. Er war viel zu müde, um sich aus seinen spärlichen Vorräten etwas Essbares zu zaubern, egal wie energisch sein Magen auch knurrte. Da er aus Geldmangel tags über die Heizung immer ausgeschaltet hatte, zeigte das Thermometer an der Wand hinter dem winzigen Fernseher lediglich 15 Grad. Eingehüllt in einen Frotteeschlafanzug und eine Wolldecke schlüpfte Seseragi unter die Bettdecke und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand ging zum Wecker, und aktivierte den Alarm. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden und eigentlich sollte er noch seine Arbeit ausdrucken, aber ... und schon glitt er hinüber in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Wirre Träume verfolgten ihn. Schwarze Flecken auf einem glühend roten Feuerball nahmen die Form einer Menschlichen Fratze an und der verzerrte Mund formte einen Namen. Seseragi vernahm keinen Laut, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass es nur sein Name sein konnte. Der Feuerball wurde mehr und mehr von den schwarzen Flecken verschlungen, Kälte und Finsternis griffen nach ihm und er wollte fliehen. Doch seine Füße rührten sich nicht von der Stelle. Warum trug er graue Stiefel? Er schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. Woher kamen die grauen Ärmel, die ganze, sonderbare Uniform? Ein goldener Knopf seitlich, ein hoher, steifer Kragen ... Militär oder Schule?  
  
Mit einem Schlag war die Dunkelheit verschwunden und er lag in einer Blumenwiese. Rosenknospen in allen Farben dufteten mit Lilien und Blumen, deren Namen er nicht nennen konnte, um die Wette. Ja, das war es! Die Erinnerung, welche ihn dazu trieb, die schönsten Blumen züchten zu wollen. Dieses Paradies an Schönheit und Düften, wem hatte er es zu verdanken und warum rührte es sein Herz? Plötzlich spürte er, dass er nicht allein war und drehte den Kopf. Der Schattenriss einer Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang und langen, seidigen Haaren stand dort, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Er blinzelte in das Licht, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Seine eigene Hand war so schwer, es war so mühsam sie auszustrecken und dennoch wusste er, dass er diese Person fassen und halten musste. Das Gesicht, er wollte nur einmal das Gesicht sehen oder die Farbe ihrer Haare. Waren sie blond? Doch obwohl er einen Namen rief, einen sonderbaren, fremden Namen, kam die Person nicht näher. Im Gegenteil, je mehr er sich wünschte, sie zu erreichen, desto weiter schien sie sich zu entfernen. Wenn er sich doch nur bewegen könnte, aber sein Körper schien wie gelähmt zu sein. Einzig die Hände konnte er nach dem Schattenriss ausstrecken. Schwer, er fühlte wie auch seine Lider schwer wurden und seine Hände, wie Blei fühlten sie sich an. Lange würde er nicht mehr die Pracht der Blumen sehen können und auch nicht den Menschen, dem er sie verdankte. Kurz bevor seine Umgebung in ein endgültiges Dunkel getaucht wurde, drehte sich die Gestalt fern um ihm um und für einen Atemzug erhaschte er einen Blick auf ....  
  
Ende des 1. Teiles 


	2. Bangen und Hoffen

Entscheidung am Nordpol  
  
Teil 2  
  
"RRRINGRRING!" Schweißgebadet schoss Seseragi in die Höhe. Stöhnend stelle er den Wecker ab und ließ sich auf das Kissen fallen. Weiß. Die Haare waren definitiv weiß gewesen. Eine Nachwirkung des gestrigen Erlebnisses? Auf einmal hatte er einen schalen Geschmack im Mund. Wie konnte Kiyoi es wagen, ausgerechnet in seinen wichtigsten Traum hinein zu pfuschen? Was, wenn er jetzt nie das Gesicht dieses Menschen sehen würde, weil sich Kiyoi in den Vordergrund drängte? Ein Blick auf den Wecker scheuchte ihn aus dem Bett ins Bad, wo er sich rasch duschte. An ein Frühstück war nicht zu denken und so stolperte er wenig später mit wehendem Schal aus dem Haus. Zum Glück hatte er daran gedacht, die Disketten und die CD mitzunehmen, mit etwas Glück konnte er die Arbeit noch rechtzeitig ausdrucken lassen.  
  
In der U-Bahn herrschte wegen der frühen Stunde noch kein solches Gedränge. Um ein Haar wäre er eingenickt und hätte die Station verpasst. Keuchend hetzte der Stufen zum Ausgang hinauf, die Rolltreppe war ihm zu langsam und ... wäre um ein Haar mit einer Gestalt in einem noblen Designermantel und schwarzem Hut zusammengestoßen, die in aller Ruhe dort am Geländer lehnte.  
  
"Kiyoi...", hauchte Seseragi und wurde abwechselnd knallrot und blass. Hastig neigte er den Kopf, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte weiter, doch da hielt ihn eine schlanke, kräftige Hand an der Schulter zurück. "Mehr", murmelte Kiyoi, der offenbar kein bisschen überrascht war, ihn hier zu sehen, "mehr hast du mir nicht zu sagen?"  
  
Seseragi blickte sich gehetzt um und hoffte nur, dass kein Studienkollege und kein Professor vorbei käme. Er schluckte. Für einen Moment sog sich sein Blick an den hellblauen Augen des anderen fest. Doch er erinnerte sich an den Traum, seinen Schrecken und seinen Ärger und wandte hastig den Kopf ab. "Was soll ich dir schon zu sagen haben", erwiderte er halblaut und wischte Kiyois Hand von seiner Schulter. Ehe dieser noch etwas entgegnen konnte, eilte Seseragi weiter.  
  
Kiyoi machte einen Schritt, fast als ob er dem sandhaarigen Botaniker folgen wollte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und griff sich an die Stirn. "Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", fragte er sich heiser. "Was hat dieser unverschämte Niemand an sich, das mich nicht los lässt? Ich muss mich ablenken, irgendwie..." Er stapfte zum nächsten Parkplatz, wo er den Wagen abgestellt hatte.  
  
Kaum saß er hinter dem Steuer, griff er nach dem Handy und suchte im Verzeichnis hektisch nach der Nummer eines Mädchens, das er jetzt auf der Stelle sehen würde. Die Namen flimmerten schier endlos über das Display, es waren ihrer so viele, die ihm ihre Nummer gegeben hatten, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie irgendwann zurückrufen würde... Hie und da gelang es Kiyoi sogar, ein Gesicht mit dem Namen in Verbindung zu bringen, aber bei den meisten wusste er nicht einmal mehr, wann und wo sie sich getroffen hatten. Schließlich gab er es auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck, keines dieser Mädchen würde ihn vergessen lassen, was er gestern Nacht gefühlt hatte. Er hieb mit der Faust auf das Lenkrad, dass du Hupe losging und ein paar Passanten erschrocken zusammenzuckten. Verdammt! Na gut, wenigstens blieb ihm die Expedition zum Nordpol. Die Arbeit und die Entfernung würden seine Verwirrung (wie er es nannte) verblassen lassen. Dass dieser schusselige, kleine Botaniker eine Arbeit schreiben konnte, die seiner eigenen gleich kam, das schloss er aus.  
  
Während dessen war Seseragi atemlos vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude der Universität angekommen. Wie erwartet, war der Computerraum noch leer und er hatte keine Probleme seine Arbeit aufzurufen, noch ein paar Fehler auszubessern und sie dann auszudrucken.  
  
"Schon so früh am Werk?", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf und blickte in das runzelige Gesicht von Professor Takei. Der angesehene Fachmann für Algen und Flechten nickte dem jungen Botaniker freundlich zu. Seseragi sprang auf und verbeugte sich. "Takei- sensei, meine Arbeit, ich habe ... sie ist fertig!" Er hielt den frischen Ausdruck dem Professor hin. Dieser kramte seine Brille aus der Tasche, setzte sie auf und studierte das Deckblatt. "Interessant, wirklich interessant..." Er nahm das Bündel Blätter und begann darin zu lesen, während er aus dem Raum schritt.  
  
Erleichtert ließ sich Seseragi wieder auf den Sessel fallen. Diese Hürde hatte er gemeistert, mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun. Doch wenn er Takei richtig einschätzte, würde die Liste mit den ausgewählten Arbeiten morgen oder übermorgen am schwarzen Brett hängen.  
  
Sich die Augen reibend fuhr er den Computer herunter, schaltete ihn aus und überlegte, was er mit dem angebrochenen Tag anfangen könnte. Natürlich, sein Projekt! Jetzt, da er den Traum noch frisch in Erinnerung hatte, könnte er noch etwas mit den Farben seiner neuen Kreuzungen experimentieren....  
  
Eine gute Stunde später stand er in weißem Arbeitskittel im Glashaus und setzte die ersten Samen seiner neuesten Versuchsreihe. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann würden in gut drei Wochen, die ersten Exemplare blühen. Zwar waren ihm noch keine Wunder geglückt, aber ein paar ansehnliche Ergebnisse hatte er an diverse Großgärtnereien verkaufen können und so die meisten seiner Schulden aus Studienzeiten bereits abbezahlt. Dennoch, sah sein Bankkonto bei weitem nicht so rosig aus wie er es gern gehabt hätte und wenn er an den Kredit für sein Labor dachte...  
  
Seufzend stand er auf und klopfte sich die Erde von den Hosenbeinen.  
  
"Schönheit ... Schönheit, in der man sterben möchte..." erklang hinter seinem Rücken eine Stimme.  
  
Seseragi fuhr herum. Kiyoi beugte sich über eine rosa Lilie und sog den schweren, süßen Duft ein. Da er dabei die Augen schloss und sein Gesicht eine Spur weicher erschien, konnte sich Seseragi nicht dagegen wehren, dass sich in seinem Herzen Realität und Traum vermischten. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gelenkt, trat er nahe an Kiyoi heran und fragte mit einer Stimme, die nicht die seine zu sein schien: "Hast du dein Haar einmal lang getragen?"  
  
Kiyoi sah von der Blume auf. Ihre Blicke fanden einander und für ein paar Atemzüge sprach keiner ein Wort. Dann wurde die Türe zum Glashaus geöffnet und der Zauber zerbrach. Beschämt darüber, wie er sich hatte gehen lassen, wandte sich Seseragi ab. Mit noch immer leicht bebenden Händen zog er seinen Notizblock hervor, um ein paar Einzelheiten seiner vorletzten Versuchsreihe, die bereits Knospen angesetzt hatte, zu kontrollieren.  
  
Kiyoi sah aus, als wollte er Seseragi packen und schütteln, doch da bog ein junges Paar genau in den Kiesweg ein, auf dem die beiden standen und er ließ seine Hände sinken.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann und das blonde Mädchen an seiner Seite schlenderten durch die Reihen der Blüten und immer wieder blieb sie stehen, um die eine oder andere Pflanze zu bewundern. Erst als ihr Begleiter sich wegen der feuchten Hitze die Stirn wischte, sah sie auf und bemerkte die beiden Männer. "Mamoru, offenbar ist das doch kein öffentlich zugängliches Glashaus...", sagte sie enttäuscht.  
  
Seseragi gab sich einen Ruck, legte Block und Stift zur Seite und zauberte ein verbindliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Da haben Sie ganz recht", sagte er und verbeugte sich kurz. "Dieser Bereich hier untersteht mir und ist für wissenschaftliche Experimente vorgesehen."  
  
"Dann entschuldigen wir uns, dass wir unerlaubter Weise hier eingedrungen sind", sagte der junge Mann und seine dunkle, leicht rauchige Stimme klang sonderbar vertraut in Seseragis Ohren. Auch Kiyoi zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und legte die Stirn in Falten. Woher kannten sie diese Stimme?  
  
"Haben Sie all die wundervollen Blumen gezüchtet?", fragte die offenbar etwas naive Blondine an seiner Seite. Seseragi nickte und ihr strahlendes Lächeln ging an ihm runter wie Honig. "Das sind die schönsten Blumen, die ich je gesehen habe. Darf ich mir eine davon pflücken?"  
  
Der junge Mann mit dem Namen Mamoru zuckte zusammen. "Usagi, das gehört sich nicht!", zischte er halblaut und sie senkte beschämt den Kopf. Ihre blauen Augen wurden ganz dunkel.  
  
"Halb so wild", wehrte der Botaniker lächelnd ab, "normalerweise würde ich nein sagen, aber ...", er runzelte die Stirn, ließ den Blick über die verschiedenen Beete streichen und wies schließlich auf eines, wo Fresien und Anemonen in voller Blüte standen, "diese Blumen hier sind bereits ausgewertet worden und ich meinerseits habe keine Verwendung mehr für sie." Er fischte eine Blumenschere aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie Mamoru. "Bitte, bedienen Sie sich."  
  
In dem Augenblick, als sich ihre Hände an der Schere berührten, erstarrten sie beide für einen Moment. Mamorus Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte schwer. Seseragi hatte für eine Sekunde eine Vision von einem schwarzhaarigen Mann in dunklen Mantel, einem Schwert an der Seite, das Gesicht nur ein verschwommener Schatten bis auf die ernsten Augen, die bis in sein Herz zu blicken schienen... doch dann verschwand das Bild wieder und mit ihm das wehmütige, schmerzhafte Gefühl, das damit einher gegangen war. Beide traten hastig einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Usagi vom einen zum anderen und legte ihre Hand besitzergreifend auf Mamorus Arm.  
  
Im Hintergrund knickten Kiyois Finger den Stengel der rosa Lilie und er presste seine Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen.  
  
Nachdem Usagi Mamoru zu dem betreffenden Beet hinüber gezogen hatte, deutete sie mal auf diese, mal auf jene Blume bis sie einen kleinen Strauß beisammen hatte. "Lassen Sie die Schere ruhig auf dem Tisch dort drüben liegen und viel Freude noch mit meinen Kreationen", sagte Seseragi hastig, als die beiden von dem Beet zurückkamen. Er hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, sondern gegrübelt, was es wohl mit der Vision und dem seltsamen Gefühl auf sich hatte. In letzter Zeit passierte ihm Ähnliches viel zu oft und dabei war er doch früher absolut nicht anfällig für solch merkwürdige Eindrücke und Tagträume gewesen. Vielleicht tat ihm die schwere, süße und feuchte Luft hier drin nicht gut, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seit dem Ende seines Studiums einfach zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte oder er war ganz einfach übermüdet.  
  
Mamoru und Usagi bedanken sich noch einmal herzlich. Mamorus Blick glitt über Seseragis Schulter zu Kiyoi, der den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit schmalen Augen musterte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Mamorus Lippen, so als amüsierte ihn der Ärger des Weißhaarigen. Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, drehte sich Mamoru um und verließ mit Usagi zusammen das Glashaus.  
  
Seseragi war gleichzeitig erleichtert und enttäuscht und der Widerstreit der Gefühle spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich wieder zu Kiyoi umdrehte, dessen Blick er seit der sonderbaren Vision gemieden hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber der unleugbare Ärger auf Kiyois Gesicht ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Eifersucht, er wusste es einfach, Kiyoi war eifersüchtig auf diesen Mamoru. Warum war ihm das so wichtig? War es ihm nicht lieber, wenn Kiyoi wütend wurde und endlich ging?  
  
Kiyoi seinerseits haderte einerseits mit sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen, andererseits war er mächtig sauer auf Seseragi. Was fiel dem eigentlich ein, mit einem dahergelaufenen, gut aussehenden Fremden Händchen zu halten und ihn anzuschauen, als wäre er ein Prinz aus einem Märchen? Wo doch er, Kiyoi, nur einen Schritt entfernt auf ein Zeichen wartete... ein Zeichen, dass der Kuss von gestern Nacht Seseragi genauso aufgewühlt hatte wie ihn... Die Szene heute morgen hatte er bereits aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Er war hier, weil er Gewissheit haben wollte... Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken trat er mit dem Kopf der Lilie in den Händen an die Ursache seiner ganzen Verwirrung heran und ließ die Blüte vor ihm auf dem Boden fallen.  
  
Seseragi wollte wütend auffahren, immerhin war die Lilie eines seiner besten Experimente bislang gewesen, doch der Sturm in den sonst so klaren, blauen Augen ließ ihn erschrocken zurückweichen.  
  
"He, was soll das, was willst du?" Er gebrauchte die vertrauliche Anrede ohne zu zögern und nach einem weiteren Schritt stieß er mit dem Rücken an den Tisch, wo sich seine Unterlagen stapelten.  
  
Ein fast schon grausames Lächeln spielte um Kiyois Lippen. Der andere konnte nicht mehr fort, konnte nicht mehr entkommen... "Ich schulde dir noch was für die Ohrfeige gestern Abend", hörte er sich sagen und seine Hände packten Seseragis an den Schultern. Dieser ignorierte das aufgeregte Schlagen seine Herzens und fasste seinerseits nach dem Pelzkragen von Kiyois Designerjacke. "Ich schulde dir gar nichts", sagte er viel ruhiger als er sich fühlte, "du hattest es verdient. Was willst du wirklich von mir? Dass ich dir meinen Platz in Professor Takeis Team überlasse?"  
  
Die Erwähnung von Professor Takei brachte Kiyoi auf den Boden der Realität zurück. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Warum war er so versessen darauf, von diesem kleinen Botaniker hier ein Geständnis zu hören? Mit einem verächtlichen Laut ließ er Seseragis Schultern los, befreite seine Jacke aus dessen Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Als ob du eine Chance hättest überhaupt erst einen Platz zu bekommen. Wenn jemand mit dem Professor zum Nordpol reist und dann darüber seine Doktorarbeit schreibt, dann ich! Also hör auf, mich länger zu verfolgen!"  
  
Diese Anschuldigung machte Seseragi sprachlos und erst als Kiyoi schon die Ausgangstüre erreicht hatte, rief er ihm kochend vor Wut hinterher: "Wenn hier jemand ein Problem hat, dann du! Halte dich verdammt noch mal aus meinem Leben raus! Und aus meinen Träumen!"  
  
Kiyois Kopf ruckte herum und für einen Augenblick schien es so, als würde er umkehren. Doch dann zuckte er nur die Achseln, und trat ins Freie. Kaum war die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, atmete Seseragi tief durch. Dann stockte er und schüttelte, über sich selbst verwundert den Kopf. War das etwa Enttäuschung, was er fühlte? Warum nur? Er hatte doch genau das erreichen wollen, oder nicht?  
  
Um sich abzulenken holte er aus den kleinen, Batterie betriebenen Radio aus dem Labor und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Doch als er nach einem passenden Sender suchte, war kaum einer zu finden, wo kein lästiges Rauschen im Hintergrund zu hören war.  
  
Schließlich gab er auf und kümmerte sich wieder um seine Notizen. Als er gerade dabei war, die Höhe der jungen Schösslinge in Beet vier zu messen, hörte er mit halbem Ohr mit, was der Nachrichtensprecher als Astronomisches Phänomen anpries: "Das unerklärliche Auftreten einer großen Zahl von Sonnenflecken hat nicht nur die Wissenschaftler weltweit vor ein Rätsel gestellt, sondern sorgt auch für Störungen und Ausfälle im Funkverkehr und bei Radioübertragungen. Wenn Sie also ein Rauschen wahrnehmen, geben Sie nicht unserem Sender oder Ihrem Gerät die Schuld. Wann wieder mit einer Normalisierung zu rechnen ist, kann nicht gesagt werden, da dieses Phänomen auch nicht vorausberechnet werden konnte."  
  
Sonnenflecken? Warum lief es ihm bei diesem Wort kalt den Rücken herunter. Er stand auf und sah durch das Glasdach zum Himmel. Bestimmt war es nur eine Täuschung, aber ihm kam vor, als wäre das Sonnenlicht trotz blauem Himmel weniger blendend und kräftig wie vorher. So zahlreich konnten Sonnenflecken gar nicht auftreten, oder? Da es nichts gab, was er dagegen hätte unternehmen können, seufzte er nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Versuchspflanzen zu.  
  
..............  
  
Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen ereignislos. Obwohl Seseragi fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass Kiyoi wieder irgendwo aufkreuzen würde, bekam er den weißhaarigen Botaniker die ganze Zeit über nicht zu Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte er aufgegeben und war nach Hause, wo immer das war, zurückgekehrt? Einzig die Sonnenaktivität sorgte in den Medien weiterhin für Schlagzeilen, da nun das Sonnenlicht messbar zurückgegangen war und Solarkraftwerke allerorten bereits düstere Prognosen für die Energieversorgung erstellten. In Seseragis Augen war es für Panik viel zu früh und er hatte für jene Studenten, welche auch schon eifrigst Zukunftsbilder einer Welt mit weniger Sonnenlicht malten nur ein paar scharfe Worte übrig.  
  
Insgesamt waren diese zwei Tage für ihn nicht sonderlich erfolgreich und auch auf dem schwarzen Brett suchte er vergeblich nach der Auswertung der eingereichten Arbeiten.  
  
Am Morgen des dritten Tages schließlich fand er in seinem Postfach an der Universität eine kurze Notiz des Professors, sich bei ihm zu melden.  
  
Das klang schon mal sehr positiv und sogleich besserte sich seine Laune. Er kramte seine Unterlagen zusammen, richtete seine Haare und kontrollierte seine Krawatte, ehe er an der Tür zu Professor Takeis Zimmer anklopfte. "Nur herein!", tönte es von drinnen und nach einem tiefen Atemzug drückte Seseragi die Klinke hinunter. Als die Türe aufschwang, trat Seseragi schwungvoll ein und verbeugte sich tief. "Takei-sensei, Sie haben mich herbestellt..." sagte er heiser vor Aufregung.  
  
"Seien Sie nicht so verkrampft, Seseragi-kun", lachte der Professor. "Sie machen ein Gesicht, als kämen Sie zu Ihrer eigenen Beerdigung..."  
  
Der junge Botaniker richtete sich auf und versuchte ein halbes Lächeln. "Ich schätze, ich bin einfach zu nervös, Takei-sensei."  
  
Der Professor deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl. "Setzen Sie sich erst mal. Ich habe Ihnen ziemlich einiges zu Ihrer Arbeit zu sagen."  
  
War das nun gut oder schlecht? Seseragi schluckte und seine Hände fuhren automatisch zu seiner Krawatte, um diese zu lockern.  
  
Da klopfte es erneut. Takei zwinkerte Seseragi zu und rief: "Nur herein, Sie werden schon erwartet!"  
  
"Wer...?", platzte Seseragi heraus. Ehe der Professor ihm antworten konnte, schwang die Türe bereits auf und Kiyoi trat mit festen, wohl bemessenen Schritten ein. Seine Verbeugung hatte eine herrische Eleganz, die gleichzeitig von Respekt wie auch vom eigenen Stolz sprach. Der Blick aus seinen kühlen, blauen Augen hing zunächst fest an Takei. "Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Takei-sensei? Dann darf ich annehmen, dass die Entscheidung gefallen ist."  
  
"Sie dürfen, Kiyoi-kun, Sie dürfen", schmunzelte der Professor und wies auf einen anderen freien Stuhl. "Deshalb habe ich Sie und Seseragi-kun hergebeten." Erst jetzt nahm Kiyoi, den im Halbschatten sitzenden Konkurrenten wahr. Seine Augen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde, dann wurde sein Blick wieder gelassen. Die zerknitterte Krawatte quittierte er mit einem spöttischen Zucken der Mundwinkel, was Seseragi nicht entging. Mit beleidigter Miene rückte er die Krawatte wieder zurecht und setzte sich aufrechter hin, um größer zu wirken.  
  
Kiyoi ließ sich auf dem Sessel neben ihm nieder und zog seine Lederhandschuhe aus. Er trug den gleichen Mantel wie tags zuvor und seine hellen Haare glänzten im Sonnenlicht, das durch die schmale Fensterscheibe in das Zimmer fiel.  
  
Der Professor spürte die Spannung zwischen den zwei Jungen Männern und räusperte sich. "Sie beide haben mir zwei wirklich außergewöhnliche Arbeiten vorgelegt." Er öffnete eine Mappe und zog eine farbig gedruckte, fertig gebundene Arbeit heraus. "Kiyoi-kun, Ihre Arbeit zeigt eine sehr aufwändige, gründliche Recherche und ein wirklich eindrucksvolles, methodisches Vorgehen. Man spürt, wie sehr Sie sich mit dem Thema beschäftigt haben und welch großes Anliegen es Ihnen ist, an Ort und Stelle zu sein, wenn wichtige Entdeckungen gemacht werden. Ihre Arbeitsweise ist wirklich vorbildlich und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, Sie als Assistenen an der Seite zu haben."  
  
Obwohl Kiyoi mit keiner Wimper zuckte, spürte Seseragi wie die Anspannung des Weißhaarigen spürbar nachließ. Auch seine eigene war verpufft. Also hatte Kiyoi es geschafft. Was nur bedeuten konnte, dass seine eigene Arbeit außergewöhnlich schlecht war. Seine Schultern sanken herab und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zum Sieger hinüber. Seltsamerweise verkniff sich dieser jedoch ein triumphierendes Grinsen oder eine spitze Bemerkung. *Muss er selbst jetzt zeigen, wie sehr er mir über ist?*, dachte Seseragi bitter. *Er hat gewonnen. Warum freut er sich nicht und lacht mich aus, damit ich ihn endlich aus vollem Herzen verabscheuen kann?* "Was ist mit der Arbeit meines Kollegen?", kam es ganz überraschend aus Kiyois Mund. "Sie haben ihn doch nicht herbestellt, damit er grün vor Neid vom Stuhl fällt, wenn ich ausgewählt werde, oder?"  
  
Seseragi schluckte hart. Die gleiche Frage brannte auch ihm auf der Seele, aber er hätte sich nie erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Kiyoi sie stellen würde.  
  
"Sehr gut beobachtet, Kiyoi-kun", nickte Takei und zog nun das Bündel loser Blätter heraus, das ihm Seseragi in die Hand gedrückt hatte. "Ihre Arbeit, Seseragi-kun ist völlig anders als jene ihres Mitbewerbers. Auch sie haben recherchiert, aber Ihnen mangelt es an Methodik und Hartnäckigkeit. Da ist ihnen Kiyoi-kun eindeutig über." Seseragi wurde kleiner und kleiner. Doch Takei war noch nicht fertig. "In Ihrer Arbeit stecken sehr viele Flüchtigkeitsfehler, so wie es aussieht, habe Sie diese wahrscheinlich nicht über einen langen Zeitraum hin sorgfältig vorbereitet und umgesetzt, sondern wahrscheinlich an einem einzigen Abend getippt, womöglich erst auf den allerletzten Drücker."  
  
Die Wahrheit dieser Bemerkung trieb dem Angesprochenen das Blut in die Wangen und beschämt starrte er auf seine Hände. Wie recht der Professor doch hatte, auf diese Art sollte kein ernstzunehmender Wissenschaftler arbeiten... "Aber", fügte der Professor mit weit weniger strengem Tonfall hinzu, "in Ihrer Arbeit steckt ein gewisses Etwas, das mich bewogen hat, trotz aller Mängel weiter zu lesen. Sie sprühen vor Ideen und beweisen ein Feingefühl für Zusammenhänge, das mich beeindruckt hat und das Ihrem Kollegen noch abgeht." Diese Worte taten wirklich gut und so hob Seseragi den Kopf und zwang sich, ein dankbares Lächeln zu zeigen. Zwar würde er zuhause bleiben müssen, aber immerhin hatte der Professor seine Arbeit nicht in Grund und Boden verdammt.  
  
"Um es kurz zu machen", sagte Professor Takei, "ich habe mich mit der Leitung der Universität in Verbindung gesetzt und die Zusage bekommen, dass ich zwei Assistenten mitnehmen kann. Ich möchte Ihnen beiden herzlich gratulieren!"  
  
"Du kannst einen Mund wieder zu machen", murmelte Kiyoi kaum hörbar. "Sieht aus, als wäre es unentschieden, dieses Mal..."  
  
Seseragi fühlte, wie die Spannung und die Bitterkeit von ihm abfielen. Er hatte es geschafft! Die Reise zum Nordpol, er würde sie machen! Allerdings ... und seine Freude machte einem Gefühl der Unsicherheit Platz, allerdings würde er Wochen lang an Kiyois Seite sein, vielleicht sogar das Hotelzimmer mit ihm teilen. Verräterische rote Flecke bildeten sich auf seinen Wangen und sein Mund wurde trocken.  
  
Der Professor schien das nicht zu bemerkten, da er immer noch über die Vorteile ihrer beider Arbeiten referierte. Kiyoi hingegen hatte so ein Funkeln in den Augen, das Seseragis Unbehagen vertiefte. Wie sollte das nur gut gehen?  
  
Da klopfte es erneut. Takei legte die beiden Arbeiten hin und stand auf, um die Türe selbst zu öffnen. "Professor Takei?", fragte eine angenehme, warme Stimme.  
  
Die beiden Assistenten horchten auf. War das nicht ...?  
  
"Der bin ich", sagte der Professor. "Aber Sie sind kein Botaniker, oder?"  
  
"Da haben sie recht", erwiderte der Neuankömmling, "aber ich habe hier ein Schreiben von Professor Daiko für Sie. Mein Name ist Chiba. Mamoru Chiba."  
  
Seseragi sprang auf. Mamoru Chiba? Es war also wirklich der dunkelhaarige Besucher, der mit seiner Freundin in das Glashaus geplatzt war. Weshalb war er hier? Nur ein Zufall?  
  
Takei riss das Kuvert auf und überflog den Brief. "Du liebes Bisschen", hörten die beiden Botaniker ihn murmeln, "daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."  
  
"Worum geht es?", mischte sich Kiyoi ein. "Betrifft es auch uns? Die Expedition?"  
  
Takei trat zur Seite und winkte Chiba, näher zu treten. Der junge Mann verneigte sich respektvoll und dankbar, ehe er am Professor vorbei in den Raum schritt.  
  
"Ich entschuldige mich, falls ich gerade bei einer wichtigen Besprechung stören sollte", sagte er zu den beiden Assistenten gewandt. "Wir haben uns doch kürzlich gesehen, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte Seseragi an. "Nochmals danke für die Blumen. Usagi hat sie gleich in eine Vase gestellt. Sie sind wunderschön."  
  
"Das ist gut!", freute sich der Professor und schloss die Türe. "Wenn Sie drei sich kennen, wird es keine Probleme geben." Er faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen. Da ihn seine beiden frisch gebackenen Assistenten verwundert anschauten, führte er genauer aus, worum es ging: "Ich habe Professor Daiko versprochen, einem seiner besten Assistenten einen Platz bei der Expedition einzuräumen, damit dieser mit den gewonnenen Erfahrungen seine Doktorarbeit schreiben kann. Das hier ist also Chiba und er wird uns begleiten."  
  
Ende des 2. Teils 


	3. Dem Ziel entgegen

Entscheidung am Nordpol  
  
Teil 3  
  
"Daiko-sensei", Seseragi sprach den Namen langsam aus, "ist er nicht Professor an er medizinischen Fakultät?"  
  
"Stimmt genau", bekräftigte Takei, "wir sind alte Freunde und es kann nicht schaden einen guten fast-Doktor auf so eine Reise mitzunehmen."  
  
Seseragi fiel auf einmal ein, dass er kürzlich Gerüchte gehört hatte, dass es um Takei-senseis Gesundheit nicht am besten bestellt war. Kein Wunder bei fast siebzig Jahren. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sich auch Daiko-sensei als alter Freund Sorgen machte, weil diese Expedition alles andere als ein Spaziergang werden würde. So gesehen konnte er kaum gegen die Anwesenheit von Chiba protestieren. Ein Seitenblick zu Kiyoi zeigte ihm, dass dieser ähnliche Gedanken hegte, auch wenn ihm die Schlussfolgerung weit weniger schmeckte.  
  
"Was genau wollen Sie erforschen auf dieser Reise, Chiba-kun?", fragte der Professor interessiert, nachdem er den jungen Mediziner gedrängt hatte, auf dem letzten freien Sessel Platz zu nehmen.  
  
"Nach den Medien erreichen die Sonnenflecken ungefähr zu der Zeit ihre höchste Dichte, da Sie und Ihre Expedition am Nordpol angekommen sind", begann Chiba zu erklären. "Das bedeutet deutlich weniger Licht, auch wenn die Sonne es nicht über den Horizont schafft, und das zusätzlich zur Kälte und den anderen Strapazen, wird für den Metabolismus von uns allen eine beträchtliche Belastung darstellen. Ich habe vor, eine Art medizinisches Tagebuch zu schreiben und sämtliche medizinisch relevante Daten dort festzuhalten. In den Archiven habe ich einiges Material über frühere Nordpolexpeditionen und ihre medizinischen Probleme gefunden. Zusammen mit meinen persönlichen Erfahrungswerten wird das hoffentlich eine würdige Dissertation abgeben."  
  
"Das klingt wirklich gut", strahlte der Professor. "Und wenn wir irgendwelche gesundheitlichen Probleme haben, werden Sie für uns drei da sein."  
  
"Das ist mein Beitrag als Gegenleistung für die unbezahlbare Gelegenheit", sagte Chiba verbindlich und lächelte.  
  
Kiyoi vermochte das Lächeln nicht zu erwidern. In ihm brodelte es. Seine Eifersucht (von ihm selbst als lächerlich abgetan) stritt mit einem sonderbaren Gefühl der Verbundenheit, und da war noch diese unterschwellige Bedrohung, die er zu spüren glaubte und ein alter Schmerz für den er keinen Namen fand. Wie konnte ein einfacher Medizinstudent eine solch' verwirrende Flut von Empfindungen in ihm auslösen, noch dazu wo er Chiba doch gar nicht kannte.  
  
Seseragi war sich auch nicht im Klaren, was er wirklich empfand. Da war das Gefühl, diesen Chiba schon lange zu kennen und doch stritt sein wissenschaftlicher Geist diese Möglichkeit ab. Dazu kam, dass er auch eine Bedrohung zu spüren glaubte, die von Chiba ausging und irgendwie fühlte er sich auch schuldig und wusste nicht, warum und wieso. Auf jeden Fall würde jedoch Chibas Anwesenheit allfälligen Zudringlichkeiten Kiyois einen Riegel vorschieben... und selbst da war Seseragi sich nicht sicher, ob er das begrüßen oder bedauern sollte...  
  
Was in Chiba vorging war schwer zu erraten. Der junge Mediziner war wirklich top, nicht nur was sein Fachgebiet anbelangte. Im Verlaufe der Planungsgespräche kam zum Vorschein, dass er was Allgemeinbildung betraf, selbst Kiyoi in den Schatten stellte, was diesem gar nicht behagte.  
  
..............  
  
Da Professor Takei die Expedition unbedingt so rasch als möglich durchziehen wollte, verliefen die nächste Tage äußerst hektisch. Seseragi hatte gerade mal kurz Zeit, in der Bibliothek vorbeizuschauen, sich die Diskette von Sorako zurückzuholen und ihr zu danken. Seine Pflanzen im Glashaus wurden nur kurz besucht, keine Rede davon, dass er Stunden dort verbrachte. Dank Sorako fand er eine hilfsbereite Botanikstudentin im zweiten Jahr, die ihm versprach, für seine Glashauspflanzen zu sorgen.  
  
Rascher als jeder der drei jungen Männer das erwartet hatte, waren die Etappen gesteckt und die Vorbereitungen beendet.  
  
Es war ein kalter, klarer Morgen als sich die vier am internationalen Flughafen trafen. Während Professor Takei mit dem methodischen Kiyoi nochmals die Checkliste durchging, stand Seseragi als Gepäcksbewacher neben dem Kaffeeautomaten und nippte gähnend an seinem vollen Becher. Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, standen sich Chiba und seine Freundin gegenüber.  
  
Usagis Augen glänzten verdächtig und ihre zu einem erzwungenen Lächeln hochgezogenen Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an", murmelte er und ergriff ihre linke Hand, um den Ring ans Licht zu halten. "Es ist nur eine kurze Reise, in vier Wochen bin ich wieder da."  
  
Sie schluckte. "Es ist nur die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal am Flughafen. Ich weiß, dass es dieses Mal anders ist, aber ...", sie legte die rechte Hand auf ihr Herz, "da drin ist immer noch die alte Angst. Wenn ich dich so verliere wie damals..." Sie brach ab und senkte den Kopf, damit er die Tränen nicht sah.  
  
"He...", seine Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn und er hob es sacht an, damit sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte, was er empfand. "Dieses Mal sind wir gewappnet, nicht wahr? Also wird es gut gehen. Vertraue mir."  
  
"Das tue ich doch", murmelte sie und in den blauen Tiefen leuchtete jene unwandelbare Liebe zu ihm, die immer der Quell ihrer Kraft gewesen war.  
  
Da ihm die Worte fehlten beugte er sich herab und strich mit den Lippen sacht über ihren Mund. Es sollte nur ein kleiner Abschiedskuss werden, aber dann schlangen sich ihre Arme um seine Schultern und hielten ihn fest. Durch die wattierte Jacke und den dicken Pullover hindurch spürte er ihre Fingernägel, sie sich an ihm festkrallten und mehr als alle Worte davon sprachen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, ihn mit einem Lächeln gehen zu lassen. Und ihr Kuss ... sie wollte keine flüchtige Berührung, sie wollte mehr ... Obwohl er in der Öffentlichkeit eher zurückhaltend war, schloss er die Augen und ließ sein Herz sprechen. Ja, Usagi war kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Die Art, wie sein Körper auf ihre Leidenschaft reagierte, ließ ihn ihm die Gewissheit reifen, dass er nach diesem Abenteuer endlich bei ihren Eltern vorsprechen würde, um sie vor den Augen der Welt, endgültig zu der Seinen zu machen. Seseragi konnte den Blick nicht von dem jungen Paar lösen. Längst hatte er den Kaffee ausgetrunken und quetsche den Becher in seiner Hand zusammen.  
  
"Neidisch?", murmelte eine spöttische Stimme neben ihm und er zuckte zusammen. Kiyoi hatte die Unterredung mit Takei beendet und war an Seseragis Seite getreten, während der Professor noch ein paar letzte Telefonate tätigte.  
  
Der sandhaarige junge Mann schluckte und warf den Becher in den Kübel neben dem Automaten. Sein Blick wich den kalten, forschenden Augen Kiyois aus. "Nein, warum sollte ich? Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich auch eine Freundin haben." Man merkte seinem trotzigen Unterton an, dass er sein Bestes tat um Kiyois Nähe zu ignorieren.  
  
Der runzelte verärgert die Stirn und trat ein wenig zurück, um sich von hinten zu Seseragi herab zu beugen. Während seine Hand scheinbar zufällig auf dem Pferdeschwanz Seseragis zu liegen kam, murmelte er kaum hörbar: "Und du glaubst, das würde ich zulassen? Nicht, nachdem ich endlich beschlossen habe, meinen vielen Bräuten Adieu zu sagen und mich auf eine ganz besondere Beute zu konzentrieren..." Seine Finger glitten unter das helle, weiche Haar und strichen sanft über Seseragis Nacken.  
  
Dessen Herz schlug wie rasend und eine wohlige Gänsehaut zog sich über seine Wirbelsäule nach unten. Beute ... das klang so drohend und doch, es war eine Art Geständnis, das jedes abweisende Wort unmöglich machte.  
  
*Warum bin ich nicht ehrlich zu mir... zu ihm? Habe ich Angst vor dem, was andere über uns sagen werden? Bin ich ein Mann oder eine Memme?* Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seine warmen, grüngrauen Augen sogen sich an dem stürmischen Eisblau des anderen fest. "Wer sagt, dass du die Macht hast, etwas zuzulassen oder zu verhindern?", forderte er Kiyoi heraus. "Wer ist hier der Jäger, wer die Beute...?" Schweigend maßen sie sich, unsicher, forschend ...  
  
Usagi und Mamoru standen Arm in Arm im Schatten einer Säule, beide mit hochroten Wagen, nicht nur wegen ihres Kusses vorhin, sondern auch, weil die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern bis zu ihnen hin spürbar war.  
  
"Du wirst nicht zulassen, dass es passiert, Mamoru", sagte Usagi mit einer Entschiedenheit, die allen Abschiedsschmerz in den Hintergrund rückte. "Wir haben zu lange gekämpft, zu viel gelitten, um einfach zuzuschauen..."  
  
Er drückte sie sacht an sich und sah auf ihr besorgtes Gesicht herab. "Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht umsonst alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um mit zum Nordpol zu reisen. Es wird nicht soweit kommen und wenn doch..."  
  
"...so hast du noch immer meinen Kommunikator. Ami hat mir ihren geliehen, und wir fünf werden bereit sein. Warte nicht zu lange, hörst du!" Da war sie wieder, die Angst, die sie zu unterdrücken suchte.  
  
"Kein zweites Mal...", murmelte er in ihr goldenes Haar, sodass nur sie es hören konnte, "kein zweites Mal, versprochen!"  
  
"Hallo!!" Der Professor hatte seine Gespräche beendet und winkte heftig mit den Tickets. "Seht auf die Uhr, höchste Zeit, einzuchecken!"  
  
Nur widerwillig löste sich Mamoru von Usagi und gab ihr noch einen letzten, heftigen Kuss, ehe er zum Kofferstapel neben dem Kaffeeautomaten trat.  
  
Seseragi und Kiyoi, die beim Ruf des Professors auseinander gefahren waren, vermieden jeden Blickkontakt, während sie ihre Gepäck nahmen und dem Ruf des Professors folgten.  
  
Usagi sah den vieren nach und wischte sich heftig über die Augen, ehe sie sich einen Ruck gab. Ein letzter, sehnsüchtiger Blick auf Mamoru, dann lief sie entschlossen auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
"Willst du nicht warten, bis die Maschine abhebt?", fragte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht Reis, die nahe dem Eingang gewartet hatte.  
  
Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird nichts passieren, nicht, bis sie dort sind und ich vertraue Amis Berechnungen." Sie sah ihre Freundin an. "Hast du Haruka und die anderen erreichen können?"  
  
Reis sah betreten zu Boden. "Nein, ich denke auch nicht, dass es Sinn hat. Es ist ja keine Bedrohung von außen." Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr. "Minako hat einen Trainingsplan aufgestellt, wie du wolltest." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal um mehr Training bittest..."  
  
Das blonde Mädchen erwiderte das Lächeln und ihr Blick war ernster als je zuvor. "Ich habe mir geschworen, ihn zu beschützen. Er soll sich auf mich verlassen können."  
  
"Du hast dir noch immer nicht verziehen, dass du damals nichts gespürt hast, wie?"  
  
Da Usagi nicht antwortete, strich sich Rei seufzend über die Stirn. "Himmel nochmal, was hättest du schon ausrichten können, hier unten? Außerdem war Galaxia viel zu stark..."  
  
"Eben deshalb", Usagi trat aus dem Flughafen und zog den Mantel enger um ihre zarte Gestalt. "Eben deshalb will ich gewappnet sein."  
  
"Aber es ist eiskalt und die Kostüme..."  
  
"Werden nicht wärmer sein, wenn wir am Nordpol gebraucht werden", sagte Usagi entschieden. "Ich war lange genug untätig und habe mich drauf verlassen, dass nichts mehr passieren wird. Was ist, wenn wir wieder zu schwach sind?" Sie sah Rei mit einem Blick an, den diese nur von Prinzessin Serenity kannte, "ich will niemanden mehr verlieren. Nicht an sie, nicht an irgendwen..."  
  
Rei schluckte. Seit dem Abschied der StarLights hatte Usagi sich langsam aber stetig verändert. Noch immer hatte sie ihre Untugenden, schlief gern lange, futterte wie ein Scheunendrescher und verschlang Manga statt richtiger Literatur. Auch ihre Schulnoten waren nicht auffällig viel besser geworden, aber irgendwie war ihre Haltung eine andere, besonders was ihre Rolle als Sailormoon betraf.  
  
Sie hatten es alle erst bemerkt, als Ami vor ein paar Wochen die Sonnenflecken analysiert und eine beängstigende Entdeckung gemacht hatte. Sie vier hatten erwartet, dass Usagi bei der Eröffnung der Neuigkeit, in Tränen ausbrechen darauf pochen würde, dass sie doch nur ein einfaches Mädchen sein wollte...  
  
Statt dessen hatte ihre Freundin eine Weile lang gar nichts gesagt und dann Ami aufgefordert zu eruieren wie viele Menschen durch den Einfluss ihrer Feinde ums Leben gekommen waren. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Amis Nachforschungen abgeschlossen gewesen waren. Doch das Ergebnis hatte sie alle geschockt. An die dreißig Menschen seit auftreten der ersten Feinde ihr Leben lassen müssen, auch wenn die Todesursachen vielfältig waren, angefangen von Unfällen durch herumliegende Trümmer, bis über Herzinfarkte und Selbstmorde sensibler Menschen, denen die Austrahlungen des Bösen einfach zuviel geworden waren. Am meisten Menschen waren durch Galaxias Raub der Sternenkristalle umgekommen, nicht jene wertvollen aus ihrem Garten, sondern die normalen, welche die Menschen auf den Straßen verloren hatten. Nicht alle waren so stark, dass sie dieses Erlebnis ohne schwere Folgen verkrafteten, auch wenn diese erst Wochen später sichtbar wurden und zum Tode führten.  
  
"Wir haben uns zu lange ausgeruht", hatte Usagi gesagt und für einen Augenblick war die goldene Mondsichel auf ihrer Stirn aufgeblitzt. "Die Zukunft ist niemals festgeschrieben und wir dürfen uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass bis zur Entstehung von Kristall Tokio nichts mehr passiert."  
  
Damit war entschieden, dass die Sailorkrieger wieder in den Kampf ziehen würden, auch wenn sie noch keine Ahnung hatten, wann und wo dieser stattfinden würde. Das hatte sich erst nach Usagis und Mamorus Besuch im Glashaus geändert...  
  
In kleinen Dingen war Usagi die alte geblieben. Doch was ihre Haltung und innere Reife anbelangte, da schimmerte immer mehr jener Teil von ihr durch, der sie dereinst ermächtigen würde, die Bürde einer ganzen Welt auf den Schultern zu tragen...  
  
Rei gab sich einen Ruck. Eines nach dem anderen. Noch war es ein weiter Weg bis dahin, ein weiter Weg für sie alle...  
  
................................  
  
Das Zeichen für "Sitzgurt schließen" erlosch. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung öffnete Seseragi den Sitzgurt und beugte sich vor, um ein Buch aus dem Gepäcksnetz zu holen.  
  
Durch das Fenster fiel sein Blick auf die graue Weite des Meeres tief unter ihnen. Es würde ein langer Flug werden. Die Leute in der Reihe vor ihm hatten es sich für ein Nickerchen bequem gemacht. "Irgendwie duster", murmelte Chiba, der den Sitz neben Seseragi zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Besser gesagt, er hatte sich einfach da Ticket genommen mit dem Satz, dass Kiyoi wahrscheinlich lieber mit dem Professor diskutieren würde, sofern es noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu klären galt.  
  
Nachdem Seseragi seine Enttäuschung hinunter geschluckt hatte, war es ihm nicht unlieb, dass er neben Chiba statt neben Kiyoi saß. So konnte er sich während der Reise wenigstens halbwegs entspannen. Wiederum sah er aus dem Fenster. Jetzt, nachdem Chiba es erwähnt hatte, fiel ihm auch auf, dass, obwohl die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, es nicht so hell war, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. "Den Messungen der Meteorologen zur Folge hat die Sonne seit dem Auftreten der Sonnenflecken etwa 15% ihrer Leuchtkraft eingebüßt." Der schwarzhaarige Medizinstudent deutete auf die Überschrift der Zeitung, die er sich am Flughafen gekauft hatte.  
  
"Ich schätze, jetzt werden sich die Mediziner drum reißen, die Einflüsse der Erscheinung auf das Menschliche Gemüt und die sonstige Gesundheit zum Thema großartiger Artikel zu machen", kam es von hinten, wo Kiyoi mit ziemlich starrer Miene hockte. Obwohl er dem Professor gegenüber erfreut getan hatte, war er sauer, dass er nicht neben Seseragi sitzen konnte. Takei wiederum hatte sich gleich nach dem Erreichen der Flughöhe entschuldigt, ein schlechter Gesprächspartner zu sein, hatte ein paar Pillen geschluckt, seine Schlafmaske aufgesetzt und schnarchte seitdem leise vor sich hin. Chiba reagierte gelassen auf den eher gereizten Tonfall des Botanikers. Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen, drehte sich leicht nach hinten und nickte lächeln. "Da stimmt, zahlreiche Kollegen von mir haben bereits eine Menge wilder Theorien entwickelt, was alles passieren wird, wenn das Phänomen zunimmt und anhält. Aber", er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken, "keiner hat einen besseren Platz als ich, um dem auf die Spur zu kommen."  
  
"Warum denn das? Nur weil wir zum Nordpol reisen und dort ....", Seseragi runzelte die Stirn, "dort ist doch jetzt Winter und sie Sonne ist nie zu sehen."  
  
"Richtig, doch es ist nicht völlig finster, oder sollte es zumindest nicht sein. Zu der Zeit, wenn wir ankommen, wird die Sonne zumindest für eine Stunde oder so über den Horizont kriechen. Meine Kollegen hingegen finden es am besten nach Australien zu reisen, wo die Sonne jetzt im Australischen Sommer sehr lange vom Himmel brennt. Natürlich gibt es aufgrund der Sonnenflecken dort auch weniger Licht, aber so duster wie am Nordpol wird es selbst mit viel mehr Sonnenflecken nicht werden. Wenn also jemand am besten beobachten wie sich Lichtmangel über viele Stunden und Tage auf ausgesuchte Versuchspersonen auswirkt, dann ..."  
  
"Bist du das, Chiba-kun. Verstehe." Kiyoi machte noch nicht einmal den Versuch, höflich zu sein. Er spielte sein Alter als Trumpfkarte aus, doch Chiba schien sich nicht daran zu stoßen. Vielmehr nickte er zufrieden. "Genau. Wenn es hundert Arbeiten gibt, die sich auf heißen Länder im Sommer beziehen, wird meine Arbeit über den Nordpol im Winter herausstechen und Beachtung finden." Er sah kurz zurück. "Ich nehme an, für Botaniker ist die Wirkung der Sonnenflecken auf das Pflanzenwachstum auch nicht uninteressant..."  
  
"Da hast du recht", mischte sich Seseragi ein, dem die Feinseligkeit Kiyois langsam ziemlich peinlich war. "Aber da Takei-seinsei vorhat, in einem Höhlenkomplex nach uralten Flechten zu forschen, werden wir es am Nordpol mit Pflanzen zu tun bekommen, die es mit wenig bis gar keinem Sonnenlicht aushalten können...."  
  
Die Diskussion ging noch eine Weile hin und her, dann kam die Stewardess mit einem Imbiss und machte der Debatte ein Ende.  
  
.........................  
  
"Genug!" Sailorvenus ging keuchend in die Knie und hob die eine Hand. Seit gut drei Stunden tobten sie durch den verwilderten Park rings um eine aufgelassene Fabrik. Ihre Knie zitterten und ihre Füße fühlten sich an, als würden ihr gleich mal die eiskalten Zehen abfallen.  
  
"Der Meinung bin ich auch." Sailormerkur ließ sich auf einen schneefreien Baumstumpf nieder. "Ich glaube kaum, dass wir jemals in besserer Form waren."  
  
"Ich kann uns ein kleines Feuer machen...", schlug Sailormars vor und stampfte heftig mit den Füßen, um die Zehen etwas warm zu machen.  
  
Sailormoon, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rieb ihre nackten Oberarme. "Glaubt ihr, ich übertreibe etwas?", fragte sie unsicher.  
  
"Vielleicht ein klein wenig", meinte Sailorjupiter beruhigend. Sie war von allen noch in bester Verfassung, auch wenn ein feiner Schweißfilm auf ihrer Stirn verriet wie sehr sie sich angestrengt hatte.  
  
"Wenn wir für heute fertig sind", sagte Sailorvenus langsam und stemmte sich aus dem Schnee hoch, "hätte ich gern ein heißes Bad und einen Tee..."  
  
"Noch ... nicht", kam es von Sailormoon. Sie sah ihre Freundinnen entschuldigend an. "Mars und ich, wir haben noch etwas vor..."  
  
Sailormars seufzte. "Du willst es wirklich durchziehen, Sailormoon?"  
  
Diese nickte heftig. "Wir werden jeden Vorteil brauchen, den wir bekommen können. Wir müssen dieses Mal einfach in der Lage sein, sie früher aufzuhalten..."  
  
"Na gut." Mars zuckte die Achseln, "wenigstens werden wir etwas auftauen."  
  
"Was habt ihr zwei im Sinn?", fragte Sailorvenus misstrauisch.  
  
"Ich hoffe, ihr habt die nächsten paar Abende nichts vor", sagte Sailormoon, "denn ich habe Rei gebeten, uns ein paar spirituelle Übungen zu zeigen, mit denen wir unsere Konzentration steigern können."  
  
Während Sailorvenus und Sailorjupiter abgrundtief seufzten, glitzerte es in Sailormerkurs Augen. "Das klingt ja interessant", murmelte sie.  
  
"Das sagst du nur, weil du damit im Lernen noch besser werden könntest", beschuldigte sie Venus. Merkur wurde rot und alle lachten. Das tat gut und Sailormoon entspannte sich ein wenig.  
  
Wenn sie den Zeitplan richtig im Gedächtnis hatte, würden sie bald in Reykjawik landen, dort in ein kleines Flugzeug umsteigen und bis zur äußersten Spitze der Ellesmere Insel fliegen, ihrer letzten Basis bevor es mit Motorschlitten hinaus ging, auf das Eis des Nordpols.  
  
Der Kommunikator an Sailormoons Handgelenk piepste. Sie kappte ihn auf und blickte in Lunas gespanntes Gesicht. "Alles im Grünen, Sailormoon", sagte die schwarze Katze. "Der Durchgang zum Nordpol lässt sich wie Merkur berechnet hat, jederzeit benützen."  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir da noch einmal durch müssen", seufzte Merkur, die neben Sailormoon getreten war. "Schon Nachricht von Mamoru?"  
  
Die schwarze Katze schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber vor der Landung werden wir kaum etwas von ihm hören."  
  
Damit musste sich Sailormoon zufrieden geben. "Danke, Luna. Wir melden uns nach der Meditation wieder." Sie klappte den Deckel zu und sah ihre Mitstreiterinnen an. "Lasst uns zum Tempel gehen, jetzt gleich!"  
  
Die vier nickten ergeben und machten sich auf den Weg, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass sich all das Training als überflüssig heraus stellen und Sailormoons Befürchtungen sich in Luft auflösen würden...  
  
Ende des dritten Teils 


	4. Verwirrte Gefühle

Entscheidung am Nordpol  
  
Teil vier  
  
Drei Tage später...  
  
Der Wind pfiff um das massige Blockhaus und die Wolken von Schneekristallen, die er vom Dach wirbelte, verdeckte den Blick auf die blinkenden Sterne.  
  
Morgen, morgen würden sie endlich ihr Zielgebiet erreichen. Seseragi rieb trat aus dem Duschraum und rieb sich die Haare trocken. Erstaunlich, dass es einen solchen Luxus am Ende der Welt gab. Die Aktivität der Sonnenflecken war hier oben weit weniger spürbar, hatte er sich sagen lassen, dennoch waren seine Albträume in den letzten zwei Nächten lebhafter geworden. Der lila Anhänger an seiner Kette funkelte im Licht der Nachttischlampe. Eigentlich sollte er längst schlafen. Aber ihm ging diese Höhlenformation nicht aus dem Kopf, auf die der Professor es abgesehen hatte.  
  
Heute abend nach dem Nachtmahl hatten sie das erste Mal Einzelheiten erfahren.  
  
"Entdeckt wurde das Phänomen von ein paar Beobachtungssatelliten", hatte der Professor mit leuchtenden Augen erzählt, "zuerst wurde es für eine Verwerfung gehalten, aber eine Expedition, die nahe daran vorbei fuhr, hat durch Zufall herausgefunden, dass es sich um eine Höhle gigantischen Ausmaßes handeln muss, die hinter diesen Wällen aus Eis seit Urzeiten bestand hat. Anders als die Gebiete ringsum soll dort auch im heißesten Sommer das Eis nicht schmelzen. Da ein Großteil der Höhle nicht aus Stein sondern aus lichtdurchlässigen, relativ dünnen Eisschichten besteht, habe ich begründete Hoffnung, dass das Licht ausreicht, um eine Ruderalflora im frühesten Stadium zuzulassen. Mit etwas Glück stoßen wir auf noch völlig unbekannte Arten, die durch ihre Isolation eine Einzigartigkeit haben, wie man sie sonst nirgendwo antrifft."  
  
Bei der Erinnerung an die Begeisterung des Professors musste Seseragi lächeln. Er schlüpfte gähnend in sein Pyjamaoberteil und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Zwar war es erst sieben Uhr abends, aber er fühlte sich todmüde. Chiba, der wirklich seine Augen überall zu haben schien, hatte eifrig alle Fragen auf seiner Checkliste gestellt, den Blutdruck gemessen und alles notiert, was sie gegessen oder getrunken hatten. Irgendwie hatte sich Seseragi gescheut von seinen Albträumen zu erzählen und auch Kiyoi war kurz angebunden gewesen. Offenbar behagte ihm die Dunkelheit und das Klima hier im hohen Norden nicht. Sesragi schlüpfte unter die Decke und knipste das Licht aus. Bevor er einschlief fiel ihm die Warnung der Wahrsagerin wieder ein... Bislang war doch noch gar nichts Schlimmes passiert, obwohl er ihre Worte in den Wind geschlagen hatte...  
  
Er dämmerte hinüber und in seinem wirren Traum sah er, wieder einmal wie die Sonne von den schwarzen Flecken verschlungen wurde. Rings um ihn erstreckte sich eine eisige Einöde und er trug wieder diese komische Uniform. Die Flecken gaben etwas Sonnenfeuer für Augen und Mund frei und dieser brennende Mund formte einen Namen. Z ... ja, er begann definitiv mit z, aber mehr konnte Seseragi nicht erkennen. Allerdings wusste er, dass wenn er je den vollen Namen aus dem Munde dieses Sonnenverschlingenden Ungeheuers hören würde, er keine Chance hätte, zu widerstehen.... Das Monster schien es auch zu ahnen, denn es lachte lautlos und streckte eine schwarze Klauenhand nach seinem Herzen aus. Seseragi wollte sich umdrehen und fliehen, egal wohin, doch das Eis hatte seine Beine bis zu den Knien eingeschlossen und so konnte er nur hilflos zusehen, wie das Verderben nach ihm griff...  
  
Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach. "Ausgeträumt?", fragte eine trockene Stimme und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
  
Seine Hand tastete nach der Nachttischlampe und er erkannte Kiyoi, der nur mit Pyjamahose bekleidet an seinem Bett saß.  
  
"Was ... was machst du hier?", fragte Seseragi stockend. "Du hast geschrieen. Und da ich gleich nebenan schlafe, beziehungsweise schlafen wollte, konnte ich es nicht ignorieren", sagte Kiyoi, streckte sich und gähnte. "War wohl ein Albtraum, oder?"  
  
Seseragi nickte beklommen, aber seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Er konnte den Blick nicht vom Spiel der gebräunten Muskeln lösen. Offenbar ging Kiyoi nicht nur regelmäßig ins Solarium sondern auch ins Fitnessstudio. Von sich selbst konnte er dergleichen nicht behaupten und er war sich seiner bleichen Haut und eher schwächlich entwickelten Kräfte peinlich bewusst. Sein Blick begegnete dem amüsierten Funkeln in Kiyois Augen und er wurde rot.  
  
"Es geht schon wieder", murmelte er hastig. "Du kannst wieder zurück in dein Zimmer..." "Bist du sicher, dass der Traum nicht wiederkommt?", fragte Kiyoi und strich mit der Hand über die verschwitzte Stirn des sandhaarigen Mannes.  
  
Die Berührung hatte etwas Fürsorgliches an sich und Seseragis Herz machte einen Sprung. Die Szene auf dem Flughafen fiel ihm wieder ein. Sah Kiyoi in ihm die Beute, jetzt, in diesem Moment? Der weißhaarige Mann beugte sich zu ihm herab. Irgendwie schien er Seseragis Gedanken lesen zu können. "Wer weiß", murmelte Kiyoi und freute sich über die heftig pochende Ader an Seseragis Hals. Es tat gut zu spüren, dass diese Anziehung nicht nur einseitig war. Egal wie sich Seseragi sträubte, Kiyoi war sich seiner Sache sicher. Er würde es geschehen lassen, einfach so. Wenn es von Wert war, würde es Bestand haben... und wenn nicht, dann würde man nach dieser Expedition auseinander gehen ohne eine versäumte Gelegenheit zu bereuen...  
  
Entschlossen presste er seinen Mund auf Seseragis bebende Lippen und genoss die unerwartete Zartheit und Wärme. Die herbe Süße des Kusses war ganz anders als der schwere Honig, den er bei seinen vielen Eskapaden mit aufregenden Frauen genossen hatte. Das hier belebte, machte hungrig und verlangte nach mehr, viel mehr...  
  
Seseragis Herzschlag, der kurz ausgesetzt hatte, kam in dreifacher Stärke zurück. Seine Hände fassten Kiyoi an den Schultern, gruben sich in dessen warme, starke Muskeln und zögerten, ihn wegzustoßen. In seinem Herzen begann ein Gefühl zu erwachen, das jenem aus seinem Traum mit den Blumen so sehr glich. Doch die Gestalt dort hatte lange Haare gehabt. Unwillkürlich löste er eine Hand und fuhr Kiyoi durch seinen kurzen Schopf. Weich .. .weich und glatt wie Seide ... es war das gleiche Gefühl wie in seinem Traum.  
  
Warum aus seinem Herzen eine Mördergrube machen? Wenn die Wahrsagerin recht hatte, würde er den Ausflug zum Nordpol sowieso nicht überleben. Und wenn er schon abtreten musste, wollte er vorher noch gelebt haben, mit allen Sinnen, mit allem Fühlen und Sehnen, das in ihm war. Kiyois Herz machte einen Freudensprung, als er fühlte, wie Seseragi nach ihm griff, um ihn tiefer zu sich herab zu ziehen. Der Jäger hatte die Beute gestellt und sie ergab sich...  
  
Die muskulösen und doch schlanken Hände zogen die Bettdecke herunter und fuhren von unten den Pyjamaoberteil. Seseragi schnappte nach Luft, als er die Berührung auf seiner bloßen Haut spürte. Darauf hatte Kiyoi nur gewartet, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, während er über die glatte Brust seines Erwählten strich. Ja, hier war die Stelle, an der das Herz so heftig schlug, als wollte es die Brust sprengen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen nahm er Seseragis Hand und legte sie auf seine eigene Brust, damit die Beute, den Herzschlag des Jägers spürte.  
  
Atemlos lösten sich voneinander. "Du machst mich wahnsinnig", flüsterte Seseragi. ohne jedoch die Hand von Kiyois Herz zu nehmen "Ich will es nicht, ich will mich nicht so gehen lassen..." "Warum nicht?", fragte Kiyoi mit rauer Stimme. "Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?" Seseragi schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe Angst, Angst davor, dass du nur ein Spiel mit mir treibst. Wenn ich mich fallen lasse, wo werde ich landen...?"  
  
"Da wo du hingehörst", murmelte Kiyoi und seine klaren, blauen Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft, "da wo du hingehörst, in meinen Armen..." Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und ... ...es klopfte an der Türe.  
  
"Seseragi-kun, ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung?" Es war die Stimme des Professors. "Ich dachte, ich hätte Sie schreien gehört. Gibt es ein Problem?"  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch stemmte sich Kiyoi hoch und trat lautlos zur Seite, damit Seseragi aufstehen, seinen Pyjamaoberteil richten und zur Türe gehen konnte.  
  
Seseragi musste sich anstrengen, um seinen Ärger über die Unterbrechung nicht durchklingen zu lassen, als er die Türe einen Spalt öffnete und ein freundliches Lächeln aufsetzte.  
  
"Keinen Grund zur Sorge, Takei-sensei. Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum."  
  
"Da bin ich erleichtert", sagte der Professor und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Versuchen Sie, rasch wieder einzuschlafen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag für uns alle und wir sollten so ausgeruht wie möglich sein." "Danke für Ihre Sorge, sensei", sagte der junge Mann und meinte es auch so. "Ich werde Ihren Rat beherzigen."  
  
Damit schloss er die Türe wieder und lauschte den Schritten des Professors, die sich entfernten. "Das war knapp!" Er drehte sich um, und zuckte zusammen, denn Kiyoi war lautlos hinter ihn getreten. "Aber er hat recht." Bedauern schwang in der Stimme des Weißhaarigen und auch Frust und unterdrücktes Verlangen. "Ich gehe besser wieder..."  
  
Er trat an Seseragi vorbei und griff nach der Klinke.  
  
"Warte noch!" Zwei warme Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seinen Rücken und er spürte, wie Seseragi seine Wange an ihn schmiegte. "Ich weiß, es ist verrückt, aber ich glaube ..." "Lass das!" sagte Kiyoi unwirsch. Er entwand sich Seseragis Umarmung und öffnete die Türe, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Mit betroffenem und verletztem Gesichtsausdruck wich Seseragi zurück. Warum...? "Leg dich schlafen und schrei um Gottes Willen nicht mehr so laut. Wenigstens einer von uns sollte morgen halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein..." Mit diesen harschen Worten schlüpfte Kiyoi zur Türe hinaus und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Seseragi zurück.  
  
Draußen auf dem Flur, einige Schritte von Seseragis Türe entfernt, blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. Beinahe hätte er es geschehen lassen. Beinahe hätte er die Kontrolle verloren. Seufzend ging er zu seinem Zimmer und schloss die Türe von innen ab. Mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß er das Zimmer und blieb vor dem Fenster stehen. Es war natürlich absolut dumm, dennoch, er brauchte unbedingt frische Luft. Also öffnete er das Fenster und genoss den Schwall eisiger Kälte der in Begleitung schneidend harter Schneekristalle in den Raum fegte. Ein tiefer Atemzug, noch einer, dann schloss er das Fenster wieder. Zähne klappernd wickelte er sich in eine Wolldecke und schlüpfte unter das Federbett. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und er dämmerte hinüber in einen wenig erholsamen Schlaf. Auch er wurde von Träumen geplagt, Träumen in denen er einen wehenden Umhang trug und seine Haare weit den Rücken hinunter reichten. In diesen Träumen starrte er gebannt auf eine schillernde Kugel, und schlanke Hände mit Fingernägeln, die an Krallen erinnerten.  
  
Er erschauerte innerlich vor der Macht, welche die Besitzerin dieser Hände ihr eigen nannte. Und dann war da noch dieser Schatten, jemand, der an seiner Seite stand. Er spürte diese Hand auf seiner, warm und ermutigend, gleichzeitig schwach und um Hilfe bittend. Dann verschwand diese Hand auf einmal und obwohl er wusste, dass die Krallenfinger etwas damit zu tun hatten, obwohl er sich leer und verlassen fühlte, vermochte er, seinen Hass nicht auf die echte Quelle, auf diese boshafte Finsterniss zu lenken. Statt dessen wusste er das Licht zu hassen, dieses Licht, dass von einer schlanken Gestalt mit langen, blonden Haaren ausging, von einem weißen Kleid und einem funkelnden Kristall...  
  
"Aufwachen!" Der Weckruf es Professors riss Kiyoi aus seinen wirren Träumen. Fröstelnd streifte er die Decke ab und schlug das Federbett zurück. Im Zimmer war es noch immer kühl, und er musste sich zwingen die nackten Füße auf den kalten Bohlen des Fußbodens zu stellen. "Ich komme gleich!", rief er laut und tapste ins Bad. Zum Glück war das Wasser wenigstens heiß. Heute würde es also soweit sein, dass sie die geheimnisvolle Höhle erkundigten. Er stemmte die Hände gegen die Fliesen und grübelte über den wirren Traum nach. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich in dieser Uniform gesehen hatte mit langen Haaren. Zwar hielt er von solchem Humbug wie früheren Leben nicht viel, aber alle seine Nachforschungen was wohl diese Uniform bedeuten konnte, waren im Sand verlaufen. Niemals, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht, hatte er sein Haar lang getragen. Es hatte ihn auch noch nie jemand darauf angesprochen bis auf ... Er hob den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Bis auf Seseragi.  
  
Irgendwo tief drin keimte der Gedanke, dass es einen Zusammenhang gab, zwischen seiner Leidenschaft für den sandhaarigen Botaniker und diesen sonderbaren Träumen. Frustriert drehte er nach einer Weile den Wasserhahn ab und rieb sich trocken. Heute war der große Tag. Darauf und nur darauf würde er sich konzentrieren. Es war gut, dass er sich gestern Abend nicht hatte gehen lassen. Er würde dem Drängen seiner Begierde erst nachgeben, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass Seseragi nicht nur einem momentanen Impuls nachgab, sondern genau gleich fühlte wie er. Als er eine gute halbe Stunde später beim Frühstück erschien, war er wieder ganz, der kühle, gefasste Wissenschaftler. Die dunklen Ringe um Seseragis Augen freuten ihn, denn offenbar war ihm die Abfuhr nahe gegangen. Ein gutes Zeichen. Seseragi wiederum fühlte sich innerlich wie gerädert. Er war gestern noch lange wach gelegen und hatte gegrübelt, warum Kiyoi auf einmal von heiß auf kalt geschaltet hatte. Schließlich war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass Kiyoi vielleicht nur mit ihm spielte. Eine andere Erklärung wollte ihm nicht einfallen und so grollte er beim Frühstück stumm vor sich hin.  
  
Die einzigen, die offenbar eine erholsame Nacht hinter sich hatten, waren Chiba und der Professor. Der junge Mediziner sah munter von einem zum anderen und notierte gewissenhaft die jeweilige Verfassung. Auf seine Checkfragen bekam er von Seseragi nur missmutiges Murmeln, von Kiyoi ein paar knappe, wenn auch präzise Sätze und nur der Professor ließ sich zu genaueren Beschreibungen seiner Nachtruhe und seines Befindens hinreißen.  
  
Nachdem jeder gegessen hatte, trugen sie das vorher abgesprochene Gepäck zusammen. Obwohl dieses Haus ihre Basis bleiben würde, war dennoch vorgesehen, dass sie einige Nächte in der Höhle bleiben würden. Die Belegschaft des Hauses versprach, auf ihre zurückgebliebenen Habseligkeiten zu achten und ihre Zimmer frei zu halten. Man wollte in Kontakt bleiben.  
  
Der Tag war dämmrig und irgendwie konnte sich Seseragi des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass etwas Besonderes in der Luft lag. Schicksal vielleicht? Er gab sich einen Ruck und packte seine Sachen auf den Motorschlitten. Da er sich entschlossen hatte, Kiyoi seine Falschheit heimzuzahlen, tat er so, als wäre der Weißhaarige Luft und hielt sich eng an Chiba. Kiyoi bemerkte dies sehr wohl und runzelte die Stirn. Obwohl er seinen Rückzug letzte Nacht nicht bedauerte (das Gegenteil würde er niemals zugeben, auch vor sich selber nicht), drehte er Seseragi verärgert den Rücken zu und unterhielt sich vor allem mit dem Professor.  
  
Als sie schließlich aufbrachen, fuhren sie in zwei Paaren hintereinander her. Vorn der Professor und Kiyoi, dahinter Chiba und Seseragi.  
  
Da es auf der weiten Öde des Eisfeldes keine Markierungspunkte gab, hielten sie immer wieder an, um die zurückgelegte Strecke mit Hilfe des Kompasses und der Karten zu berechnen. Wie erwartet, ließ sich die Sonne selbst nicht blicken, auch nicht, als es auf Mittag zu ging.  
  
Lediglich ihre flammende Korona blitzte für kurze Zeit über den südlichen Horizont.  
  
Es war bedrückend, niemals klares Tageslicht genießen zu können. Selbst zur hellsten Zeit des Tages war zu dunkel, um ohne Lampe die Karten zu lesen. Das Mittagessen war eine rasche Angelegenheit, aber jeder war froh, um die heiße Suppe, die sie mit ihren dick wattierten Handschuhen vorsichtig löffelten, ehe sie den Kocher ausschalteten, aufluden und weiter brausten.  
  
Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass eine etwas niedergedrückte Truppe schließlich am späten Nachmittag Eingang zur Höhle fand.  
  
Chiba hielt sich betont im Hintergrund, als der Professor von seinem Motorradschlitten stieg und sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. "Das muss es sein!", tönte es dumpf hinter seinem Gesichtsschutz. "Wir bringen die Schlitten am besten hinein, damit sie nicht unter einer Schneewehe begraben werden."  
  
Das klang vernünftig und so taten sie es. In der Höhle selbst war erstaunlicherweise mehr Fels als Eis zu finden, was die Laune des Professors sichtlich dämpfte. Ohne Lichtdurchlässige Eiswände, gab es keine Helligkeit für die Pflanzen, die er hier zu finden hoffte. Der starke Strahl ihrer Helmlampen (die Helme trugen sie unter den Pelzgefütterten Kapuzen ihrer Anoraks) glitt über sonderbar glatten Boden. "War schon einmal jemand vor uns hier?", fragte Seseragi nach einer Weile erstaunt. "Das kann unmöglich natürlichen Ursprungs sein."  
  
"Da haben sie leider recht", murmelte der Professor so leise, dass es kaum noch hörbar war. "Seien sie nicht so niedergeschlagen, Professor", versuchte Chiba ihn aufzumuntern. "Die Höhle ist doch sehr groß, oder? Vielleicht finden wir weiter drin, was sie suchen."  
  
Auch Seseragi konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass ihm dieser Ort irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Er wusste ganz einfach, dass sich die Höhle noch weit erstreckte, dass es noch Wände aus Eis geben würde und Räume, in denen das Licht hell genug war, um einfachste Pflanzen zu versorgen. Die Wände der Höhle rückten im weiteren verlauf des Ganges dichter zusammen. Der Professor begann schwer zu atmen und es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis sie ihm zuliebe die ganze Expedition aufgeben und unverrichteter Dinge umkehren mussten. Doch auf einmal rief Kiyoi, der voran ging erstaunt aus: "Licht! Da vorn wird es heller!"  
  
Das war nicht alles. Die stärkere Helligkeit ging erstaunlicherweise mit einem Anstieg der Temperatur Hand in Hand. Der Professor legte kurz seine Hand auf den polierten Boden und murmelte etwas von vermutlich vulkanischer Aktivität. Der Gang machte eine scharfe Biegung und ohne jede Vorwarnung standen sie am Rand einer gigantischen Höhle.  
  
Ende des vierten Teils 


	5. Das Unheil rückt näher

Entscheidung am Nordpol  
  
Teil 5  
  
"Ein Meteoriteneinschlag!", rief der Professor aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über die wie glasiert wirkenden Rillen an den Wänden. Über ihnen spannte sich eine Höhlendecke, die von Lücken durchzogen war. Durch die dünne Eisschicht dieser Lücken konnte Tageslicht herein fallen. Mit einem Laut des Entzückens stürzte sich der Professor auf die dichten, phosphoreszierenden Flechtenbezüge, welche wie eine futuristische Landkarte auf den glatten, schwarzen Felsen zu kleben schienen. "Welch eine Entdeckung!", rief er und rieb sich die Hände. "Rasch, packen Sie ihre Untensilien aus, ich brauche Pinzette, Schaber, Mikroskop, Objektträger, Deckgläschen, Pinzette..."  
  
"Schon dabei!" Seseragi stellte den schweren Rucksack ab und holte vorsichtig das Mikroskop heraus, dessen Aku sie vor Antritt der Reise aufgeladen hatten. Kiyoi hatte inzwischen dem Professor Schaber und Pinzette gereicht. Es herrschte fröhliche Betriebsamkeit und im Eifer der Forschung vergaßen die drei alles um sich herum.  
  
Chiba nutzte die Gelegenheit und trat aus der Höhle hinaus in den Schatten des Ganges. Dort griff er in die Hosentasche und holte den Kommunikator heraus. Er klappte ihn auf und aktivierte ihn. "Usagi!", fragte er halblaut. Der kleine, runde Bildschirm flimmerte, dann tauchte das gespannte Gesicht Sailormoons auf. "Mamoru! Was ist los bei euch?"  
  
"Wir sind in der Höhle. Ami hatte recht, es ist das ehemalige Hauptquartier von Königin Beryl. Allerdings hat die Explosion damals einen Teil der Decke zum Einsturz gebracht und auch den Rest ziemlich mitgenommen. Bis jetzt kann ich keine namhaften Reaktionen melden. Wann ist es soweit?" Sie nickte."Laut Amis Berechnungen müsste es in etwa fünf Stunden soweit sein. Wir halten uns bereit."  
  
"Seid ihr schon bei Motoki?", fragte er.  
  
Energisch schüttelte Sailormoon den Kopf. "Nein, wir sind überein gekommen, dass der Weg durch den Tunnel zu lange dauern würde. Wenn es kritisch wird, machen wir eine Teleportation. Luna wird uns anleiten."  
  
Er überlegte kurz, dann stimmte er zu: "Hört sich vernünftig an. Ich hoffe nur, ihr kommt an der richtigen Stelle heraus. Der Nordpol ist groß."  
  
"Darüber mach dir keine Sorgen." Ihr Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck von fast grimmigem Ernst an, den er bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte. "Wir haben geübt, es wird eine Punktlandung."  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Dann bin ich ja erleichtert. Also bis in fünf Stunden. Eher werde ich mich hoffentlich nicht melden müssen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist unsere Ahnung doch falsch..." "Sag das nicht!", Ihre Stimme klang drängend und die Sorge leuchtete aus ihren Augen. "Es geht nicht nur um Amis Berechnungen, auch Rei hatte wieder Albträume und", sie fixierte ihn, sodass er nicht ausweichen konnte, "sag mir nur nicht, dass du nicht ebenfalls davon geträumt hast. Wir alle waren dabei, wir alle sind davon betroffen."  
  
Langsam nickte er. "Du hast recht, ich wollte dich nur nicht beunruhigen. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass ihr Sailorkrieger etwas spürt, aber ..."  
  
Nun wurde ihr Gesicht weich, wenn auch ein leicht verärgertes Funkeln in ihrem Blick zu lesen war. "Du hast dir mal wieder eingeredet, dass ich nicht stark genug bin." Sie seufzte. "Was muss ich noch tun, um dir zu zeigen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst? Wirst du ewig Geheimnisse vor mir haben, nur um mich zu schonen?" Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Kränkung und den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. "Usagi..." Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihr Gesicht auf dem Schirm, als wollte er die Tränen fort wischen, die er in ihren Augenwinkeln schimmern sah. "Du hast ja recht. Ich sollte dir vertrauen, mehr auf dich bauen," er holte tief Luft, "aber ... es ist nicht leicht, ich vertraue mir selbst ja auch nicht." Ohne es zu merken ballte er die freie Hand zu einer Faust. "Wenn ich daran denke, dass immer ich gegen dich ausgespielt worden bin, immer war ich schwach, verletzt, manipuliert ... Ich komme mir so nutzlos vor, wie ein Spielball des Schicksals einzig auserwählt, um dich zu schwächen, dir weh zu tun..." Für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen, damit sie den alten Schmerz darin nicht sehen konnte. "Wenn ... wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, Usagi ... dann wäre ich stark genug, dich zu verlassen, damit du jemanden findest, der gleichwertig an deiner Seite stehen kann."  
  
"Du Dummkopf!" Das Schimpfwort riss ihn aus seiner Niedergeschlagenheit. Noch nie hatte Usagi ihn so beschimpft. Das wütende Glitzern ihn ihren Augen blendete ihn beinahe. "Du bist ein großer Dummkopf, Mamoru. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde jemand anderen an meiner Seite haben wollen? Es stimmt, dass mich alle Feinde am härtesten durch dich getroffen haben. Aber wenn dem nicht so wäre, was wäre meine Liebe denn wert? Glaubst du, dass ein anderer, bei dem es mich kalt lässt, wenn er leidet, wenn er sich von mir abwendet, glaubst du dass mich so einer glücklich machen kann?" Sie sah die Betroffenheit in seinem Gesicht und schluckte. "Denk darüber nach, ...bitte!"  
  
Dann war die Verbindung beendet. Langsam klappte Chiba den Kommunikator zu. Er behielt ihn noch ein paar Atemzüge lang in der Hand, ehe er ihn wieder in die Hosentasche schob. Denk darüber nach ... er hatte mehr als nur ein paar Nächte lang wach gelegen, nach der Geschichte mit Galaxia. Eines hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Ab nun würde er keine Bürde für Usagi mehr sein, sondern sich und ihr beweisen, dass er zurecht dereinst an ihrer Seite über Kristall Tokio herrschen würde. Er hatte noch einen weiten Weg bis dahin. Die Sache hier war ein Schritt in diese Richtung. Aus dem schattigen Tunnel trat er in die hellere Höhle, wo die drei Botaniker abwechselnd durch ihr Mikroskop blickten und in dicken Wälzern blätterten. So vieles war noch verschüttet, verborgen. Wenn es nicht ans Licht kam, würde er nie ganz das sein können, was er gewesen war und wieder werden wollte.  
  
Chibas Blick glitt an jene Stelle der Höhle, wo der Thron Berylls gestanden hatte. Hier war er ihr treuer Gefolgsmann gewesen, erfüllt und manipuliert von dunkler Macht. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, als er dort drüben seine Hand um Sailormoons Kehle gekrallt hatte, noch jetzt glaubte er ihren flatternden Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Dahin hatte er sie geschleudert und sein Schwert gehoben, eine wertlose Marionette der Finsternis, bereit zu zerstören, was ihm das Teuerste war, den einzigen Menschen, der ihn damals wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt und bis zuletzt an ihn geglaubt hatte. Wie schwach war er gewesen, wie leicht zu lenken, zu verderben. Bis heute nagte der Gedanke an ihm, dass der Keim des Bösen schon irgendwo in seiner Seele hatte schlummern müssen, sonst wäre es Beryll nicht so leicht gefallen, ihn unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Und wie war das auf dem Mond gewesen? Gewiss, er hatte sich vor Serenity gestellt und Beryll die Stirn geboten und dennoch, er hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts ausgerichtet. Serenity war gestorben, mit ihm und das Mondreich war untergegangen. Alleine, ohne die Kraft der Mondkönigin, war er nichts und das schmerzte... Ein paar nette Worte, ein paar Ablenkungsmanöver, ein paar Gefechte, die am Ende aber immer Sailormoon entschied. Er war Opfer geworden, hatte Opfer gebracht aber sollte dieses Dasein als Bauer im Schachspiel des Schicksals alles gewesen sein? Wenn er nicht aus diesem Schatten trat, wäre er auch in Zukunft kein König ... sondern nur ein Prinzgemahl. Einen Schritt hinter ihr, doch nicht berechtigt, an ihrer Seite zu stehen.  
  
"He, Chiba-kun!", rief der Professor und riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. "Ich bin dafür, dass wir hier unser Biwak aufschlagen. Wie kalt ist es hier?"  
  
Chiba nahm den Thermometer von der Außentasche seines Rucksacks und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Unglaubliche minus drei Grad warm!", rief er hinüber. "Einen besseren Platz finden wir sicher nicht, vorausgesetzt, die Decke ist stabil."  
  
"Sie wird halten", sagte Kiyoi, stand auf und streckte sich. "Ich bin mir da ganz sicher."  
  
Seseragi hieb in die gleiche Kerbe, aber als es dann darum ging, die Igluförmigen Zelte aufzustellen, hielt er sich wieder an Chiba und mied seinen Kollegen.  
  
Im laufe der nächsten zwei Stunden, in denen sie es sich gemütlich machten und im Spirituskocher eine Suppe heiß machten, zu der sie Zwieback und Trockenobst aßen, wurde Kiyois Mine immer kälter und abweisender. Nach dem Abendessen schlug der Professor gut gelaunt vor, dass man auslosen sollte, wer mit wem das Zelt zu teilen hätte. Da weder Kiyoi noch Seseragi offen aussprechen wollten, was in ihren vorging, blieb ihnen nur, gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Der Professor selbst bereitete vier gedrehte Papierstreifen vor, je zwei am unteren Ende mit einem Kreuz und zwei mit einem Kreis markiert. Er hielt den dreien die geschlossene Faust hin, aus der die neutralen Enden der Papierstreifen ragten. Alle drei griffen gleichzeitig zu.  
  
"Kreuz", sagte Chiba nach einem Blick auf seinen Streifen. Der Professor hob das übrig gebliebene Los hoch, sodass alle sehen konnten, dass da auch ein Kreuz drauf war. "Damit sind wir in einem Zelt Chiba, ich hoffe, Sie schnarchen nicht."  
  
Alle lachten, wenn es bei den beiden jungen Botanikern auch etwas gezwungen klang. Seseragi sah sein Los nicht einmal genau an, er steckte es wortlos in die Brusttasche seines Anorak. Kiyoi hingegen starrte auf den Kreis, als könne er ihn durch pure Willenskraft zum Auslöschen bringen. "Für heute haben wir genug getan", sagte der Professor. "Es wird auch immer dunkler und selbst mit unseren Lampen können wir in dieser riesigen Höhle nicht viel ausrichten. Chiba, haben sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie wir unsere sanitären Bedürfnisse regeln können?"  
  
"Habe ich, Professor." Er wies auf einen von mehreren Ausgängen. "Während Sie ihren Sensationsfund auswerteten, habe ich mich ein bisschen umgesehen. Dahinter liegt eine kleine Höhle, vollkommen aus Stein, in der die thermische Aktivität so stark ist, dass ein kleiner Teich mit heißem Wasser zur Verfügung steht. Er hat einen steten Zufluss von kaltem Schmelzwasser und auch einen Abfluss. Es gibt in der Höhle auch eine Nische mit einer Art Kanal, durch das relativ schnell Schmelzwasser zu einem Loch fließt, das sehr tief hinunter zu führen scheint. Ich habe einen Stein hinab geworfen und keinen Aufschlag gehört."  
  
"Das sind wahrhaft gute Neuigkeiten. Da ich hier die ältesten Knochen von allen habe, werde ich mich als erster einweichen. Chiba, Sie kommen mit und zeigen mir alles."  
  
Der Mediziner war einverstanden. Es war ihm sowieso lieber, wenn er den Professor im Auge behalten konnte. Sobald das befürchtete Ereignis eintrat, wäre der Professor sowieso der Wehrloseste von allen. Bewaffnet mit frischer Wäsche und Badetüchern gingen die beiden los. Zurück blieben zwei Botaniker, die einander den Rücken zukehrten, jeder seinen düsteren Gedanken nachhängend.  
  
"Du kannst zuerst gehen", murmelte Kiyoi. "Aber verbrauche nicht das ganze heiße Wasser." "Wenn du dir deshalb Sorgen machst", kam es etwas eingeschnappt von Seseragi zurück, "dann lasse ich dir gerne den Vortritt."  
  
"Ich sagte schon, dass du zuerst kannst!" knurrte der Weißhaarige. "Jetzt spiel' dich nicht auf!" "Wenn sich hier einer aufspielt, dann du", grollte Seseragi. "Wer hat denn groß auf Lover gemacht und dann so getan als wäre das Ganze nur ein Achselzucken wert?"  
  
Kiyoi atmete scharf ein und drehte sich halb um. Seine Hand zuckte, als wollte sie nach dem sandfarbenen Haar greifen, das in seidigen Wellen Seseragis trotziges Gesicht umspielte. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er bisher jede Reaktion des anderen sozusagen erzwungen hatte. Wie konnte er sicher sein, dass Seseragi nicht nur nachgab, weil er ihn drängte? Sie hatten doch beide erst entdeckt, warum es sie nicht zu Mädchen hinzog. Was gab es denn für eine Sicherheit, dass nicht ein anderer die gleichen Gefühle in Seseragi wecken konnte, wenn er nur hartnäckig genug war? Die Hand blieb locker in seinem Schoß liegen. Nein, er würde nicht wieder den ersten Schritt tun. Dieses Mal war Seseragi an der Reihe...  
  
Dieser jedoch interpretierte die mangelnde Reaktion auf seine Beschuldigung als Zugeständnis. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Dieser reiche Fatzke hatte nur einen Zeitvertreib gesucht. Aber Gier, egal wie stark sie war, konnte niemals der Ersatz für echte Gefühle sein. Und wie nahe war er dran gewesen, Kiyoi echte Gefühle entgegenzubringen? Nein, er würde sich nicht lächerlich machen, indem er den ersten Schritt tat und dafür ausgelacht wurde. Kiyoi würde den ersten Zug machen müssen...  
  
Sie schwiegen sich an. Minute um Minute. Dann kamen Chiba und der Professor zurück. Ihre Haare glänzten feucht vom Wasserdampf und sie waren in eine Debatte über den medizinischen Nutzen diverser Flechtenarten vertieft. Chiba nickte den beiden Botanikern lediglich kurz zu, um anzudeuten, dass sie nun an der Reihe wären.  
  
Entschlossen stand Seseragi auf und nahm seine Badesachen. "Gut, dann gehe ich zuerst. Aber", sein Gesicht war eine eingefrorene Maske, "schleich mir nicht nach, um deine perversen Gelüste auszuleben. Davon habe ich genug. Zum Glück bist du nicht der einzige Mann auf Erden."  
  
Tief drin hoffte er. Hoffte, dass Kiyoi aufsprang, ihm versicherte, dass er für ihn der einzige sein wollte.  
  
Schmerzhaft getroffen zuckte Kiyoi innerlich zusammen. Es war wirklich wie er gedacht hatte. Seseragi war einfach ein willensschwacher Mensch, der ihm, Kiyoi, scheinbar nachgegeben hatte, ihn in Wahrheit aber verabscheute. Jetzt, da er um seine Orientierung wusste, würde er sich jemand anderen suchen. Er hatte Seseragi erweckt, jetzt würde er den Preis dafür zu zahlen haben. Den Preis des Verlassenwerdens. Allein in dem Zelt sitzend quälte ihn die Vorstellung, dass ein anderer an Seseragis Seite stehen würde, ein anderer würde in diese Augen sehen und mit dem Finger über die für einen Mann ungewöhnlich weiche Haut streifen. Allein der Gedanke, dass sich andere Lippen mit denen Seseragis trafen, machte ihn wütend und er fühlte den Drang in sich aufsteigen, alles zu zerstören, zu vernichten...  
  
Davon ahnte der frustrierte Seseragi nichts. Er hatte sich gewaschen und saß nun in dem kleinen Teich. Das heiße Wasser tat wirklich gut. Es löste die Verspannung in seinen Nackenmuskeln, die er vom dauernden Beugen über das Mikroskop bekommen hatte. Auch Kiyoi hatte sich viel bücken müssen. Ob er auch so verspannte Muskeln hatte? Seseragi schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Was dachte er nur? Kiyoi sollte ihm doch völlig egal sein, sollte seinetwegen krumm durch die Welt laufen wie ein Urgroßvater mit Hexenschuss... Die Vorstellung eines krummen, runzeligen Kiyoi war so komisch, dass Seseragi lachen musste. Das Geräusch hallte durch die kleine Höhle nach draußen, wo Kiyoi immer noch in düsteren Gedanken schwelgte. Er hob den Kopf und ein kaltes Licht schimmerte in seinen Augen. So war das also. Seseragi amüsierte sich noch darüber, ihn zurückgestoßen zu haben.... Der Groll in seinem Inneren nahm zu.  
  
Nach gut einer halben Stunde kam Seseragi sauber und frisch aus der kleinen Höhle und nickte Kiyoi zu, dass er nun an der Reihe wäre. Dieser erhob sich nur langsam und gönnte Seseragi keinen zweiten Blick, als er an ihm vorbei auf den Eingang der kleinen Höhle zu schritt. Der sandhaarige Botaniker merkte das wohl und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nun gut, wenn Kiyoi auf Ignorieren machen wollte, das konnte er auch. Mit betont fröhlichen Gesicht setzte er sich zu Chiba und dem Professor und klinkte sich in deren Diskussion ein. Es war wirklich purer Zufall, dass er bei einer besonders großzügigen Geste mit seiner Hand über Chibas Arm strich. Dieser registrierte das nicht einmal. Kiyoi hingegen, der sich beim Eingang der Höhle noch einmal kurz umgedreht hatte, sah es und seine Augen wurden zu blankem Eis....  
  
Die drei bemerkten es nicht. Sie waren immer noch in ihre Debatte vertieft, als der Weißhaarige nach einer eher hastigen Reinigung und einem flüchtigen Einweichen zurückkam und sich abseits vor sein Zelt setzte.  
  
Erst nach einer guten halben Stunde, sah der Professor zufällig zu Kiyoi hinüber und bemerkte, dass dieser mit verschränkten Armen und gesenktem Kopf da saß, als würde er dösen. "Seseragi-kun, ihr Kollege ist schon ziemlich müde. Ich denke, wir alle sollten uns um ein paar Stunden Schlaf bemühen. Wenn wir uns ins Zeug legen, können wir die Feldarbeit morgen beenden und mit unseren Proben nach Japan zurückkehren."  
  
"Die anderen Höhlen untersuchen wir nicht mehr?", fragte Seseragi leicht enttäuscht.  
  
"Diese hier ist genug für meine alten Knochen", erwiderte der Professor mit einem bedauernden Lächeln. "Haben Sie übrigens das schwarze Moos bemerkt, das in einer der Ritzen rund um den Heißwassertümpel wächst? Mit ihm und der Flechte hier haben wir zwei Spezies, die hoffentlich einmalig sein werden."  
  
"Wenn Sie das sagen, Takei-sensei", sagte Seseragi mit leicht roten Wangen, weil es ihm peinlich war, das Moos übersehen zu haben, "dann muss es sich um neue Spezies handeln. Es gibt niemanden, der sich so gut damit auskennt, wie Sie!"  
  
Das Lob freute den alten Professor. Er und Chiba zogen sich bald danach in ihr Zelt zurück. Seseragi sah ihnen mit Bedauern nach. Es war ihm nicht so recht wohl dabei, mit Kiyoi in einem Zelt allein zu sein.  
  
Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf vor sich hin gebrütet. Das fröhliche Geplauder der drei hatte ihn nur noch wütender gemacht. Offenbar amüsierte sich Seseragi ja blendend, ohne ihn.... Als sich der sandhaarige Botaniker in sicherem Abstand in das Zelt zwängte und es sich in seinem Schlafsack bequem machte, reagierte Kiyoi nicht. Im Moment konnte er sich selbst nicht trauen, nicht was seine Gefühle anbelangte und erst recht nicht, was seine Absichten betraf.  
  
Seseragi wiederum starrte durch den Zelteingang hinaus, wo Kiyoi noch immer saß. "Willst du nicht wenigstens schlafen kommen?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig. "Es ist sicher besser, wenn wir das Zelt schließen, sonst wird es so kalt."  
  
Ohne Erwiderung, drehte sich Kiyoi kurz um. Seseragi schluckte, als er den frostigen Glanz in dessen Augen sah. Was war nur mit dem Weißhaarigen los? Der bemerkte natürlich, wie der junge Botaniker in seinem Schlafsack zusammenzuckte und seine Laune sank noch tiefer. Mit einer abrupten Bewegung schlüpfte er in seinen Schlafsack, drehte Seseragi den Rücken zu und tat, als würde er auf der Stelle einschlafen.  
  
Verwirrt und verletzt zog Seseragi den Reißverschluss des Zelteingangs zu, sodass sich die Wärme länger im Inneren halten konnte. Er machte es sich in seinem Schlafsack so gemütlich wie möglich und schloss die Augen. Wenn Kiyoi schlafen konnte, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was letzte Nacht geschehen war und wie nahe sie sich jetzt waren, dann konnte er es auch.  
  
Stille legte sich über die Höhle, doch es war keine friedliche Stille. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Einzig der Professor schnarchte vor sich hin, ohne etwas von den Kräften zu spüren, die sich hier zusammenballten.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
"Bald wird es losgehen", sagte Sailormoon. Die Inneren Senshi nickten. Sie hatten sich hinter dem Schrein von Reis Großvater versammelt und übten sich noch mal in Meditation, um ihre Kräfte rechtzeitig einsetzen zu können.  
  
Gleich der erste Sprung musste gelingen. Dafür hatten sie geübt, all die Tage, unermüdlich. Selbst Ami war in der Schule eingeschlafen, so erledigt war sie nach all dem Training gewesen. Trotzdem hatte keine gewagt, Sailormoon zu widersprechen, wenn diese zu einer Übungsrunde rief. Zu oft war in den letzten Tagen die Prinzessin durchgeschimmert, nein, die werdende Königin. Ihre Freundinnen wusste noch nicht so recht, wie sie mit dieser allmählichen Wandlung umgehen sollten. Auch die sonst immer so selbstsichere Sailormars hatte darauf verzichtet, Sailormoon zu oft aufzuziehen. Es ging etwas von ihr aus, das Respekt forderte, jetzt mehr denn je. Jetzt, kurz vor der Schlacht.  
  
Eine schlanke Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten des Tempels. "Ach, hier seid ihr!" Die fünf wandten sich dem jungen Mädchen zu, das in Alltagskleidung, dick mit Anorak, wattierter Hose und Stiefeln vor sie hin trat. "Sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll mit euch gehen. Man würde mich brauchen."  
  
In Sailormoons Gesicht stritten sich Freude und Bangen. "Willkommen in unserer Runde, Hotaru."  
  
Ende des fünften Teils 


	6. Ein hoher Preis

Entscheidung am Nordpol  
  
Teil 6  
  
Da war er wieder, dieser Traum. Seseragi wälzte sich zur Seite und seine Hände krampften sich um den lilafarbenen Anhänger, den er aus seinem Pullover gezerrt hatte. Wiederum war da diese Sonne, die schwarzen Flecken und eine Bewusstheit, die immer machtvoller wurde. Dieses Mal aber fror er nicht fest, er konnte weglaufen. Er lief und rannte und stolperte und ... da war eine Wand. Zitternd drehte er sich um. Vor seinen schreckgeweiteten Augen lösten sich die schwarzen Flecke von der Sonne, ballten sich zusammen und fielen als nachtdunkler Ball auf die Erde. Er wusste dass dieses Verderben auf der Suche war.  
  
Auf der Suche nach ihm.  
  
Ich bin ich.  
  
Mich wirst du nicht bekommen.  
  
Niemals.  
  
Niemals wieder.  
  
... Wieder?  
  
Mit einem Schlag war Seseragi wach. Da es im Zelt dunkel war, tastete er vorsichtig nach seinem Kollegen. Doch der Schlafsack war leer. Wo war Kiyoi?  
  
Im anderen Zelt schreckte Chiba aus seinem leichten Schlaf hoch. Es würde kommen. Sehr bald. Seine Finger griffen an sein Handgelenk. Das kühle Metall des Kommunikators fühlte sich beruhigend an. *Wenn ich rufe, wird Hilfe kommen. Ich bin nicht allein. Allein gegen sie. Vielleicht bald allein gegen drei.*  
  
Er kletterte aus dem Schlafsack und verließ so leise wie er konnte das Zelt. Es hätte finster sein müssen in der Höhle, aber die phosphoreszierenden Flechten setzten der Dunkelheit ihr kühles, grünblaues Licht entgegen und so konnte er die Umrisse des anderen Zeltes wahrnehmen. Soeben wurde dort auch der Eingang geöffnet. Seseragi trat heraus, eine Lampe in der Hand. Der hellte Strahl fuhr über den Boden bis zu Chibas Füßen.  
  
"Auch wach?", fragte Seseragi erstaunt. "Der Professor?" "Takei-sensei geht es gut", beruhigte ihn Chiba. "Ich habe allerdings nicht gut geschlafen. Was ist mit deinem Kollegen?"  
  
"Das ist es ja!", platzte Seseragi heraus. "Er ist nicht im Zelt." "Mach dich nicht gleich verrückt", beruhigte ihn Chiba, obwohl er im Innersten alles andere als ruhig war. "Er könnte doch einfach in die Badehöhle gegangen sein."  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Seseragi erleichtert. "Aber ich will lieber warten bis er zurückkommt. Irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Erst diese Albträume..." Er griff sich an die Brust und schob den Anhänger unter seinen Pullover zurück.  
  
"Was denn für Albträume?", fragte Chiba gespannt, äußerlich ganz der interessierte Mediziner. In raschen Worten beschrieb Seseragi das, was er gesehen hatte. *Es ist wie ich dachte*, ging es Chiba durch den Kopf, *sie greift nach ihnen. Es ist kein Zufall, dass die beiden hier sind.*  
  
"Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich", sagte er laut, "und sie sind sicher, dass diese Schwärze keine Verlockung sondern eine Bedrohung darstellt?"  
  
Seseragi zögerte. "Irgendwie scheint sie beides zu sein. Aber die Bedrohung ist stärker. Es ist mehr so, als würde ich alles verlieren, wenn ich sie zu nahe an mich heranlasse. Was immer sie mir dafür gibt, es kann nicht besser sein, als das was ich verloren habe."  
  
"Ist dir etwas Ähnliches schon mal passiert?", bohrte Chiba weiter. *Vielleicht besteht noch Hoffnung. Wenn sie keinen Anker findet in dieser Welt, wird sie vielleicht von selbst verschwinden.* Er zog die Hand vom Kommunikator zurück. Er konnte noch etwas warten.  
  
Der Befragte zuckte die Schultern. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Irgendwas ist da, ein Gefühl, das schon mal erlebt zu haben. Aber das kann kaum sein, immerhin bin ich das erste Mal hier am Nordpol." *Da irrst du dich*, dachte Chiba, *wir drei sind nicht zum ersten Mal hier.... Ich wünschte, es wäre so.* "Lassen wir das, ich bin ja kein Psychologe", sagte er laut. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir gemeinsam schauen gehen, was Kiyoi treibt? Falls er sich verlaufen hat oder gestürzt ist..."  
  
Dem stimmte der Botaniker erleichtert zu und sie tappten durch die Höhle zum Nebeneingang. Doch weder bei der heißen Quelle noch bei dem bewussten Örtchen war eine Spur von Kiyoi. Als sie wieder in die große Höhle traten, war Seseragi so ins Grübeln vertieft, dass er eine feuchte Stelle übersah. Der Lichtstrahl seiner Lampe beschrieb eine Bogen nach oben und er wäre bestimmt unglücklich gestürzt, hätte ihn Chiba nicht reaktionsschnell aufgefangen. Die Lampe entglitt Seseragi und schlitterte ein paar Meter in die Höhle hinein bis sie an ein Hindernis stieß. Chiba achtete nicht darauf, er hatte genug damit zu tun, Seseragi auf die Beine zu helfen. Eine Hand hob die Lampe auf und der Strahl fiel auf die beiden Männer, die sich aneinander zu klammern schienen.  
  
"Aha...!" Die Stimme Kiyois war scharf wie ein Henkersbeil. "Du hängst dich gleich an den nächstbesten, auch wenn er eine Freundin hat." Die kalten blauen Augen schienen aus eigener Kraft zu leuchten. Erschrocken fuhren die zwei auseinander. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich Kiyoi", sagte Chiba gepresst. "Seseragi ist nur gestolpert, das ist alles. Könntest du bitte aufhören, uns zu blenden?"  
  
"Mir machst du nichts mehr vor, Chiba", sagte die grausame Stimme des Weißhaarigen. Obwohl er nicht lauter sprach als vorher, schien seine Stimme irgendwie die ganze Höhle zu füllen. "Ich wollte nur ein paar Taschentücher aus dem Rucksack holen, die ich drin vergessen hatte. Kaum komme ich zurück, hat sich Seseragi schon zu dir geschlichen. Oder hast du ihn etwa geholt?"  
  
Obwohl beide Männer heftigst den Kopf schüttelten, nickte Kiyoi sich seiner Schlussfolgerung sicher. Es war einfach und besser, seinen Hass auf diesen Chiba zu richten. Ihn zu beschuldigen tat nicht so weh wie der Gedanke von Seseragi hintergangen worden zu sein. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wies ihn zwar darauf hin, dass die leidenschaftliche Szene am Flughafen bestimmt nicht gestellt gewesen war, aber die ganze dumpfe Grübelei hatte sein Herz verfinstert.  
  
Einzig Chiba merkte, wie sich von Süden etwas näherte. Ja, sie kam, sie spürte, dass es hier ein Herz gab, das sie willkommen heißen würde, weil es verletzt und gekränkt war. Er musste rasch handeln, oder es würde zu spät sein. Mit raschen Schritten ging er auf Kiyoi zu. "Das ist alles Unsinn, ihr zwei gehört doch zusammen, weshalb soll ich mich da dazwischen drängen wollen?" Sein Lachen klang sogar echt. "Ich mache mir nichts aus Männern. Ich habe meinen Engel gefunden und sie heißt Usagi."  
  
Fast schien es, als würden seine Worte Kiyois gefrorenes Herz erreichen, doch zuviel war schief gelaufen in diesem Leben, in dieser Inkarnation. Auf einmal waren sie da, die Bilder, die Kiyoi sonst immer erfolgreich verdrängte.  
  
Zurückgewiesen von seiner Mutter, die sich kaum je im Kinderzimmer hatte blicken lassen und alles dem Kindermädchen überließ, um sich um ihre zahlreichen Liebhaber zu kümmern, zurückgewiesen vom Kindermädchen, das lieber den Chauffeur heiratete und eigene Kinder bekam, zurückgewiesen von seinem ersten Hauslehrer, den er verehrt hatte, und der zu einer besser bezahlenden Familie wechselte zurückgewiesen von dem angeblich besten Freund im Internat, der lieber einer Clique aus besonders einflussreichen Familien angehören wollte, als mit dem Einzelgänger Seseragi rumzuhängen, zurückgewiesen von all den Mädchen, denen er zu gefühlskalt war oder die reichere Verehrer fanden, Eine jede Zurückweisung hatte eine Tür in ihm zugeschlagen, hatte sein Innerstes leerer und einsamer gemacht, hatte ihn mehr und mehr Schutzwälle aus Kälte und Snobismus aufziehen lassen, hinter die niemand blicken sollte.  
  
Und dann, endlich hatte er den gefunden, der all diese Wälle niederriss, derjenige, der diese Kälte mit seiner Wärme hätte vertreiben können und wiederum war er zurückgewiesen worden. Die Schutzwälle hielten nicht mehr, der Schmerz war zu groß, zu leicht war es zu glauben, dass auch dieses Mal nur Einsamkeit zurückbleiben würde. Eine Einsamkeit, welche tiefer schmerzen würde als jede zuvor... Doch da weder Chiba noch Seseragi diese Einzelheiten aus Kiyois Leben kannten und Seseragi selber viel zu unsicher war, um sich selbst eine derartige Macht über Kiyoi zuzutrauen, reagierten sie nicht rechtzeitig.  
  
Auf einmal fuhr ein Wind durch die Höhle, der aus Eis und Feuer gleichzeitig zu bestehen schien. Chiba fluchte leise. Er hatte zu lange gezögert. Sein Blick glitt zu Seseragi. Würde er widerstehen können? Für Kiyoi war dieser Blick der Besorgnis der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Chiba war schuld. Wenn er nicht mehr war, dann ....  
  
*So ist es recht!*, ertönte eine dunkle, weibliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. *Lass ihn brennen deinen Hass! Öffne mir deine Seele und ich werde dir Macht schenken, Macht und Wissen, wie du dich rächen kannst!* Für ein Hirngespinst war diese Stimme zu echt und sie rief etwas wach, das keinen Widerstand zuließ. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ließ Kiyoi die Taschenlampe fallen und schloss die Augen. Gespannt stand er da und wartete...  
  
Auch Seseragi hörte eine Stimme. *Ich weiß, dass du wissen willst, wissen, welches Leben dich mit ihm verbindet. Ich werde dir das Wissen geben, gib du mir deine Seele!* Doch anders als Kiyoi schluckte Seseragi heftig und schüttelte den Kopf. *Ich will nicht!*, dachte er mit aller Kraft. *Ich will mich nicht verlieren!* *Du Dummkopf!*, spottete die Stimme, *Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst widerstehen?*  
  
Der junge Mediziner verfolgte gespannt das innere Ringen der beiden. Er spürte, dass Kiyoi verloren war, verloren an sein altes Ich. Seseragi wehrte sich zwar, aber ...  
  
Entschlossen griff er nach dem Kommunikator, bereit Sailormoon zu rufen, solange er noch die Zeit dazu hatte.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte eine verschlafene Stimme und der Professor krabbelte aus dem Zelt. Da er seine Brille nicht trug, sah er nur verschwommen, aber da Chiba genau in seinem Blickfeld war, ließ dieser mit einem unterdrückten Fluch den Arm sinken und ging auf den Professor zu. "Nichts Besonders, gehen Sie wieder schlafen..."  
  
Da seine Aufmerksamkeit dem alten Mann galt, bekam er nicht mit, wie sich plötzlich hinter Kiyoi eine Schwärze manifestierte, die alles Licht zu verschlingen schien. Sie streckte einen Arm nach Seseragi aus, der wie erstarrt dastand und sich nicht rühren konnte. Der schwarze Arm formte eine menschliche Hand mit langen, schlanken Krallenfingern, die sich durch Seseragis Stirn bohrten. Eine zweite Krallenhand tat dasselbe mit Kiyoi. Erschrockene Schrei Seseragis machte Chibas Versuche, den Professor aus der Schusslinie zu bekommen, zunichte.  
  
"Um Himmels willen!" Takei sprang auf die Beine und lief auf die beiden Botaniker zu. "Was ist das, geh weg, lass meine Assistenten in Ruhe!"  
  
In diesem Moment erwachte das Wissen um ihr Vorleben in beiden gleichzeitig. Ihre Kleidung verschwamm und bildete sich neu, sie trugen wieder die alten Uniformen der Generäle des Königreichs des Dunkeln und sie kannten wieder ihre alten Namen.  
  
"Kunzite, du bist es!", Zoisite lachte und streckte die Arme aus. "Mein Kunzite!" Die weißen Haare waren mit der Veränderung der Kleindung gewachsen und wehten in dem kalten, finstern Wind, der von der Entität hinter seinem Rücken ausging. "Zoisite, du also warst es, die ganze Zeit", sagte er, doch von Freude war in seiner Stimme keine Spur. Etwas verwirrt senkte Zoisite die Arme. "Freust du dich nicht, mich wieder zu sehen?"  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Du bist das letzte Mal entsorgt worden, weil du versagt hast." "Entsorgt?", Zoisite trat einen Schritt zurück. "Wie kannst du das nur so kalt sagen. Wir lieben uns doch!"  
  
"Vielleicht einmal. Doch das ist vorbei. Wenn du effektiv bist, werden wir dir einen Rang unter uns einräumen. Sonst werden wir die Entsorgung wiederholen." Die schwarze, gestaltlose Masse hatte sich wie ein Mantel über ihn gelegt und seine Augen waren leer und tot wie Glasmurmeln.  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn, Professor!", Chiba versuchte, den alten Mann zum Zelt zurückzuzerren. "Die beiden leiden an einer besonderen Persönlichkeitsstörung, das kann sehr gefährlich werden. Bitte überlassen sie da mir!"  
  
"Eine Störung bist höchstens du!", fauchte Kunzite und für einen Moment hatten seine Augen einen lebendigen Schimmer, auch wenn darin die alte Wut verborgen war.  
  
*Gut so!* Dieses Mal konnten sie alle, auch der Professor die Stimme der Schwärze hören. *Wenn du erst getötet hast, wenn Blut an deinen Händen klebt, kannst du nicht mehr zurück.* Ein Teil der Schwärze schlang sich um Kunzites Arm und er öffnete die Hand, um sie zu umfassen. Die Schwärze wuchs zu einem Schwert, das wie polierter Onyx glänzte.  
  
Diese Waffe war echt, war scharf und tödlich. Chiba stellte sich vor den Professor und sah zu Zoisite hinüber. Der dritte General des Königreichs des Dunkeln war noch nicht so fest in Metallias Hand (denn nur um sie konnte es sich bei dieser Schwärze handeln) wie diese glaubte. Im Moment konzentrierte sie ihre Macht auf Kunzite. "Willst du es so enden lassen?", rief Chiba laut in Zoisites Richtung. "Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann denke an das, was er damit wegwirft!"  
  
Zoisite schluckte. Noch hatte er Seseragi nicht völlig abgeschüttelt. Noch spürte er den jungen Botaniker, seine Gefühle für Kiyoi verschmolzen mit jenen von Zoisite für Kunzite. Wenn sie beide frei gewesen wären, damals am Nordpol ... "Vergiss nicht, wer dich getötet hat und wie er darunter gelitten haben muss. Vergiss den Abschied nicht. Soll alles wieder so laufen, so enden?"  
  
Chibas Worte drangen tief. Zoisite war zu sehr in sein inneres Ringen vertieft, als dass er auf die Idee gekommen wäre, zu hinterfragen, woher zum Teufel dieser Chiba soviel wusste. Kunzite wiederum konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Vorfreude, endlich seine Wut und seinen Hass ausleben zu können, jemanden bestrafen zu können, was ihm widerfahren war. Auch in ihm war Kiyoi noch lebendig, aber nur der dunkle Teil sprach zu Kunzites altem Selbst und ließ ihn das schwarze Schwert heben.  
  
Chiba drängte den Professor weiter zurück und fingerte nach der Rose, die er immer bei sich trug. Doch waren nicht schon damals der Stock und die Rose lächerliche Waffen gewesen? Lächerlich machtlos gegenüber dieser geballten Kraft aus Bosheit, die ihre dunklen Ranken immer tiefer in Kiyois verletzte Seele schlug und deren Finsternis bald den letzten Funken Menschlichkeit aus dem vierten und mächtigsten General vertrieben haben würde. Und damit auch seine Fähigkeit zu lieben, Zoisite zu lieben...  
  
Dieser verfolgte ähnliche Gedankengänge, was Metallias Einfluss auf Kunzite betraf. Was würde aus seinem Geliebten werden, wenn jener sich ganz der Finsternis ergab und mit ihr verschmolz. Nein, er wollte ihn nicht an Metallia verlieren, nicht so!  
  
"Hör auf!" Mit einem Sprung stellte er sich zwischen Kunzite und Chiba und streckte die Arme aus, um den Mediziner und den Professor zu schützen. "Das darfst du nicht tun! Sie ... sie wird dich vernichten, sie wird uns beide vernichten und alles andere!"  
  
"Geh aus dem Weg!", zischte Kunzite und streckte den Schwertarm drohend aus. "Oder willst du zum Verräter werden? Hat es nicht schon gereicht, dass du ein Versager warst in deinem letzten Leben?" Er schwang das Schwert seitlich, so rasch, dass weder Chiba noch Zoisite etwas auszurichten vermochten. Zwar war die Klinge immer noch ein gutes Stück von Takei entfernt, aber die negative Energie, die von ihr ausging, war zuviel für den alten Mann und er brach bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
"Professor!" Chiba fing ihn auf. Da er dafür Kunzite den Rücken zuwandte, machte dieser einen Ausfall an Zoisite vorbei, einen raschen Schritt vorwärts und .... ...bohrte die schwarze Klinge in Zoisites Brust, der sich im allerletzten Moment noch vor ihn geworfen hatte. Mit einem Ruck zog Kunzite das Schwert heraus und starrte blicklos auf die roten Tropfen, die von der Klinge auf den Boden fielen. Chiba, der gerade den Profssor behutsam auf den Boden hatten gleiten lassen, sog scharf die Luft ein. "Zoisite, warum hast du für mich..."  
  
Zoisite, der sich noch schwankend aufrecht hielt, schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln. Ein Blutsfaden rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und unter der Hand die er auf seine Brust gepresst hatte, dehnte sich der dunkle, warme Fleck auf seiner Uniform weiter und weiter aus. "Nicht für dich!, sagte der dritte General, "aber für ihn!" Damit brach er in die Knie. "Bitte, Kunzite, ist es noch nicht genug?", fragte er flüsternd, "haben wir nicht genug gelitten, das letzte Mal?" Er hustete und ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich auf den kalten Stein. Kunzite sah auf das Schwert, sah auf Zoisite und auf das erlöschende Licht dieser stürmischen Augen. So war es auch damals gewesen. Damals, als er ihn hatte gehen lassen müssen weil er zu schwach gewesen war, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Schwach und feige. Sein Blick klärte sich und mit einem Schrei der Wut stürzte er sich auf Chiba.  
  
"Genug!" Chibas Stimme war wie Donnerhall. Der Klang allein ließ Kunzite innehalten. Chiba war nicht mehr nur der einfache Mediziner, da war mehr... *Tut mir leid, Usagi*, dachte Chiba und löste den Kommunikator von seinem Handgelenk. *Ich werde ich rufen, sobald es getan ist. Das hier ist meine Aufgabe, denn ich bin für diese Welt hier zuständig und die Finsternis darf sie nicht verschlingen. Dieses Mal werde ich es tun, und es wird nicht zu wenig sein.*  
  
Kaum schlug Kommunikator auf dem Boden auf, flammte eine rotgoldene Aura um Chibas schlanke Gestalt. Auch seine Kleidung verschwamm und machte der prächtigen Uniform des Prinzen Endymion Platz. Doch anders als zuvor war sein Schwert dieses Mal aus funkelndem Kristall, eisblau und glasklar.  
  
"Duu...!" Kunzite hob sein Schwert erneut und die beiden Klingen trafen sich über dem gekrümmten Körper Zoisites. "Wann wirst du endlich lernen, für dich selbst und für andere einzutreten?", fragte ihn Endymion ruhig und parrierte einen zornigen Schlag nach dem anderen. Die gewaltige Kraft die dahinter lang wurde vom Kristall absorbiert und beim Gegenschlag zurückgeworfen. Langsam aber sicher bekam der Prinz die Oberhand und der dunkle General musste zuhören, ob er wollte oder nicht. "Natürlich ist es leichter Sailormoon die Schuld zu geben, oder mir... Aber ihr wart zuerst auf der Seite des Bösen, wir hatten keine Wahl."  
  
"Hatten wir denn eine?", keuchte Kunzite. Er bemerkte nicht, dass viele von Edymions Hieben und Stichen gar nicht auf ihn gerichtet waren, sondern auf die Schwärze, die wie eine Klette an seinem Rücken hing und vor dem funkelnden Schwert zurückwich.  
  
"Ihr hattet eine. Nur leider habt ihr sie vergessen." Mit einem kräftigen Hieb verschaffte sich Endymion Luft. *Das wird verdammt hart ...*, dachte er. "Es gibt eine Vergangenheit auf der Erde, eine Vergangenheit ehe Metallia erschien. Weißt du davon?". fragte er. Kunzite hielt kurz inne, mehr um kurz zu verschnaufen, als dass ihn Endymions Worte sonderlich beeindruckt hatten. Er wollte diesen Feind blutend zu seinen Füßen liegen sehen, sterben, wo jetzt Zoisite lag. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er vermieden, dem gefallenen General einen Blick zu gönnen, aus Angst, in leere, gebrochene Augen sehen zu müssen. Augen, die ihren Glanz, ihr Leben verloren hatten durch seine Schuld. Schon wieder.  
  
*Dummheit*, zischte Metallia, die lange ruhig geblieben war, *es ist Endymion. Hätte Zoisite nicht ihn geschützt wäre er noch am Leben und an deiner Seite. Egal wer zustach, Schuld hat der Prinz!* Doch dieses Mal funktionierte die Masche nicht. *Es waren meine Hände, die das Schwert hielten... Meine Hände, die es führten ... das Blut klebt an meinen Händen. Ich will nicht mehr!* Er ging wieder auf Endymion los, dessen letzte Sätze völlig ignorierend. "Stirb!"  
  
Der Prinz seufzte und trat zurück. Er würde es tun müssen. Leider. Hoffentlich war er stark genug. Mühelos fing er den Hieb ab, stieß zurück und wie er erwartet hatte traf er bei seinem nächsten Stoß auf keinen Widerstand. Die Klinge des Kristallschwertes fuhr durch Kunzites Brust und bohrte sich in die Finsternis dahinter.  
  
*Jetzt oder nie!* Er schickte seine Gedanken aus, tief hinab durch das Eis, durch das Meer auf den Grund, in den Fels, noch tiefer hinab ins Herz der Erde. Sie war der Quell seiner Kraft. Bisher hatte er zwar durch sie gelitten, aber nie gewagt, ihre gewaltigen Kräfte selbst zu gebrauchen, sich davor fürchtend, dass er zu schwach sein würde, sie zu lenken. Doch die Erde hieß ihn willkommen, ließ zu, dass er ihre Kräfte an sich zog, den Faden suchte, in dem Gewebe der Macht und ... Seine Aura flammte erneut auf, heller und heißer und dieses Feuer schickte er durch den Kristall durch Kunzite ins schwarze Zentrum Metallias.  
  
*Neiiin!" Sie wehrte sich, streckte ihre schwarzen Klauen aus. Doch seine Aura war so stark, dass diese allein an dem Licht zerbarsten. Im Kern des Bösen, im Zentrum der Dunkelheit erschienen die ersten Risse. Kunzite atmete scharf ein, überrascht, dass er zwar Wärme spürte, aber keinen Schmerz. Er sah die Macht in Endymions Augen und sah auch den Preis, den sie forderte. "Noch ein wenig!", hörte er die Stimme des Prinzen, "noch ein wenig und du bist befreit."  
  
"Befreit vom Leben, vereint mit Zoisite, wieder einmal, auf ein neues Leben?", fragte der General und wollte nach der Klinge greifen, um sie noch tiefer in sich hineinzuziehen. Das schwarze Schwert in seiner Hand zerbröselte, löste sich auf. "Quatsch!", murmelte Endymion, bestrebt, die Kontrolle über die Kraft nicht zu verlieren, die er heraufbeschworen hatte. "Zoisite lebt noch, wenn auch nur knapp. Wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, rufen wir jemanden, der ihn heilen kann. Halte solange durch!"  
  
"Warum tust du das?", fragte Kunzite, welcher der Versicherung, dass diese zusammengekrümmte Gestalt in der Blutlache noch am Leben sein sollt, keinen Glauben zu schenken wagte. "Wir sind Feinde, das sind wir schon immer gewesen!"  
  
Statt einer Antwort lächelte der Prinz nur und löste eine Hand von dem Kristallschwert, um sie auf Kunzites Schulter zu legen. "Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber es gibt eine andere Wahrheit..." Und mit einem Schlag zersprang die letzte Tür, hinter der die alten Erinnerungen schliefen, Erinnerungen, die noch älter waren als die dunklen Tage unter Beryll. Erinnerungen, die von vier jungen Generälen erzählten, welche die Leibgarde eines stürmischen, jungen Prinzen bildeten. Fünf Männer, die zusammen manches Abenteuer bestanden ... bis die vier ohne den Prinzen auf eine Höhle im Eis stießen und dort auf eine Macht trafen, der sie nichts entgegensetzen konnten. Vor allem, da sie alle eifersüchtig gewesen waren, auf die Prinzessin des Mondes, die ihnen den Prinzen entfremdet hatte, wie sie glaubten.... Ein Schatten auf ihrer Seele, den Metallia mit Berylls Hilfe zu Nutzen gewusst hatte. So waren sie zu den Generälen des Bösen geworden, verdorben, korrumpiert und ihrer Erinnerung an ihre frühere Loyalität und Freundschaft zu Endymion beraubt.  
  
"Mein Prinz...!" Kunzites erstaunter Ausruf war die letzte Bestätigung, die Endymion brauchte. Auch ihm war noch so viel an Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben verschlossen. Er hatte es Usagi nie gesagt, aber er wusste nicht einmal, wie seine ersten Eltern ausgesehen hatten.... Er würde wieder gut machen, dass er die vier so lange vergessen hatte. Jetzt und hier, aus eigener Kraft. Noch einmal sammelte er seine Gedanken, sog mehr von der Macht der Erde aus ihren Tiefen und sandte sie durch das Schwert. In Kunzites Augen brannten Tränen, als er sah, was Endymion gab, um ihn zu retten. Die ersten silbernen Strähnen erschienen im dichten Haarschopf des Prinzen, und feine Falten bildeten sich in den Augenwinkeln.  
  
Da endlich brach der innere Kern Metallias und mit einem hasserfüllten Schrei löste sie sich auf. Endymion zog mit einem Ruck die Klinge aus Kunzites Brust. Die Wunde schloss sich wieder, denn dieses Schwert war keine Waffe wie jede andere. Während Endymion mit ein paar Schritten zur nächsten Wand taumelte und sich keuchend an den Felsen lehnte, rannte Kunzite zu Zoisite hinüber. Tatsächlich, die Augen, obwohl bereits trüb, waren noch nicht ohne Leben.  
  
"Zoisite!" Er hob den Körper seines Geliebten vorsichtig an und bettete in auf seine Schoß wie schon damals. Eine Tränen fiel auf das entspannte Gesicht des sandhaarigen Generals. Dessen Augen suchten den Blick Kunzites. "...frei..." hauchte er und Kunzite nickte. "Ja, aber was ist das wert, ohne dich. Ich liebe dich, ob als Kiyoi oder als Kunzite."  
  
"Ich ... dich auch... als Seseragi und Zoisite", kam es kaum verständlich von dem tödlich Getroffenen. "Red keinen Unsinn", etwas von der alten Skepsis, Verwundbarkeit und den Selbstzweifeln war noch immer da, "du hast nur nachgegeben als Seseragi." Da Zoisite keine Kraft mehr hatte, schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf. "Es ist egal", sagte Kunzite rau und küsste die blassen Lippen, "es ist alles egal, wenn du gehst, was soll ich noch hier?"  
  
"Erst mal zur Seite treten" hörte er eine helle Stimme hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und gewahrte ein junges Mädchen mit einem schwarzvioletten Haarschopf, das sich die dicken Handschuhe abstreifte. "Wer bist du und wie kommst du hierher?", fragte er verwundert, gleichzeitig drückte er den sterbenden Zoisite enger an sich, so als müsse er ihn vor dieser Fremden beschützen. "Sailormoon und die anderen haben mich mitgenommen", sagte sie und wies mit der Hand auf die fünf Mädchen, die aufgeregt um Endymion herum standen. "Er ... er hat Gewaltiges geleistet", sagte Kunzite stockend. "Aber ... dafür ist er..." "Das werde ich noch früh genug erfahren", sagte Hotaru. "Sailormoon hat gesagt, ich soll mich um Zoisite kümmern." Sie kniete sich neben Kunzite nieder und ungeachtet seines Protestes legte sie ihre Hände auf die schreckliche Wunde auf Zoisites Brust. Ihre Hände glühten und Kunzite hielt den Atem an. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die heilende Kraft Zoisite im letzten Moment von der Schwelle des Todes zurückriss und ihm neues Leben schenkte. Hotaru kam ganz schön ins Schwitzen, denn so eine grausige Verwundung hatte sie bisher noch nie heilen müssen.  
  
"Nimm von mir!", sagte Kunzite rau, als er spürte, wie sehr sich die Heilerin für Zoisite verausgabte. "Wenn du ihm von meiner Kraft gibst, kostet es dich nicht soviel." "Danke!" Hotaru meinte es auch so. Sie nahm etwas von Kunzites Kraft und übertrug es auf Zoiste. Das verlorene Blut wurde ersetzt, die Wunde schloss sich. Zoisite schlug die Augen auf. "Bin ich ...?", fragte er verwundert und ließ sich von Kunzite aufhelfen. "Ja, du bist geheilt, du sturer Dummkopf!", sagte Kunzite. "Dann war alles was du mir gesagt hast, kein Traum?", bohrte der sandhaarige General nach. Als er die leichte Röte sah, die sich auf Kunzites Wangen ausbreitete, umfasste Zoisite mit beiden Händen das Gesicht des Weißhaarigen und küsste ihn wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte. Glücklich schloss Kunzite die Augen. Diese Leidenschaft, er hatte es also nicht nur geträumt, alle seine Ängste, seine Bedenken ... die Hitze des Kusses spülte sie hinweg und er schlang seinerseits die Arme um Zoisites Schultern.  
  
Hotaru sah das vereinte Paar und lächelte. Der Professor brauchte Gottseidank keine große Heilung, aber sie gab ihm dennoch etwas von ihrer Kraft. Wie es schien würde er noch eine Weile schlafen, ehe er die Wirkung der Negativaura Metallias völlig überwunden hatte.  
  
Erst dann ging sie zu Endymion hinüber und bei seinem Anblick gefror ihr fast das Herz. "Mamoru...", hauchte sie entsetzt.  
  
Er zog eine Grimasse. "Nicht auch noch du. Ich weiß, dass ich zwanzig Jahre gealtert bin, aber ..." "...aber du warst zu stur, uns früh genug zu holen, weil du ja unbedingt beweisen musstest, dass du gleich viel wert bist wie deine zukünftige Königin", brachte Mars die Sache auf den Punkt. Ihm blieb nichts Anderes übrig als betreten den Kopf zu senken und zu nicken.  
  
"Du bist ein echter Dummkopf", sagte Sailormoon mit Tränen in den Augen, "glaubst du, dass du mich so glücklich machen kannst, wenn du Kopf und Kragen riskierst - allein?" Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn heftig. "Es ist mir egal wie alt du bist, ich liebe dich, aber ich will an deiner Seite sein", murmelte sie, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er und zog sie erneut an sich. "Ich bin ein ziemlicher Versager als dein zukünftiger Ehemann." "Dann bessere dich!", sagte sie und ließ es zu, dass er sie erneut küsste. Sie konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren, seine Angst durch seine eigenwillige Aktion viele Jahre eines glücklichen Lebens verloren zu haben, Jahre mit ihr, mit ihrer beider Tochter.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und wurde zu Serenity. Der Kristall, der immer ein Teil von ihr gewesen war, erhörte ihre Bitte und sein sanftes Licht hüllte sie beide ein. Als es erblasste war Endymion wieder jung. Endymion, der das Wunder begriff, das seine Prinzessin ihm geschenkt hatte, hatte er eine Weile nur Augen für sie und die beiden versanken in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
  
Kunzite und Zoisite standen etwas im Hintergrund, Arm in Arm und unsicher, ob sie sich dem königlichen Paar nähern sollten.  
  
Erst als Jupiter sich deutlich räusperte, fuhren Endymion und Serenity auseinander. Der Prinz winkte die beiden Generäle heran. "Habt ihr überlegt, was ihr machen wollt? Ich habe ein normales Leben auf der Erde und bin im Moment sehr glücklich damit. Die Zeit für einen Prinzen Endymion oder gar einen König ist noch nicht gekommen."  
  
"Auch wir", sagte Zoisite und zupfte an einer Haarsträhne wie er es gern tat, wenn er nervös war, "würden gerne unser neues Leben zurück haben. Als Botaniker hatten wir sehr viel Spaß." Ein Funkeln in Kunzites Augen zeigte, an welchen Spaß er bei diesem Satz dachte und Zoisite wurde kurz rot.  
  
Endymion und Serenity wurden wieder zu Chiba und Sailormoon. "Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ihr nicht auch ein zufriedenes Leben als Seseragi und Kiyoi haben könnt, so wie ich als Chiba", sagte der junge Mediziner. Kunzite und Zoisite sahen sich an, konzentrierten sich und verwandelten sich zurück. "Irgendwie fühle ich mich so viel wohler", sagte Kiyoi und fuhr sich durch sein kurzes Haar. "Dieses neue Leben ist irgendwie wirklicher als die beiden zuvor."  
  
"Weil es für das hier und heute gemacht ist", sagte Sailormoon. "Ich und die Kriegerinnen, wir lassen euch allein. Unsere Arbeit ist getan."  
  
"Welche Arbeit?", fragte Venus und seufzte, "da trainieren wir wie die Irren tagelang und am Ende macht Mamoru die ganze Arbeit."  
  
"Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt", sagte dieser grinsend. Dann wurde er jedoch rasch wieder ernst. "Das wird nicht die letzte Schlacht gewesen sein."  
  
"Das ist es nie!", sagte Sailormoon und sie klang dabei ganz ruhig, nicht jammernd, nicht protestierend. "Es wird Schlachten geben, solange wir leben. Aber das macht nichts, denn wir werden jedes Mal gewinnen!" Die optimistische Art wie sie es sagte brachte die anderen vier zum Lachen. Zusammen mit Hotaru sprangen sie per Sailortransport zurück nach Tokio.  
  
Währenddessen betteten die drei Männer in der Höhle den noch immer schlafenden Professor in seinen Schlafsack, was nicht ganz leicht war, aber er wachte dennoch nicht auf.  
  
Chiba zog sich auch in das Zelt zurück und ließ die beiden allein.  
  
"Die Nacht ist noch nicht zu Ende", sagte Kiyoi und strich eine Strähne aus Seseragis Gesicht. Dieser sah zu ihm auf und alle Liebe und alles Vertrauen lagen in diesem Blick. Und auch Leidenschaft, Sehnsucht, aber auch Bedauern. "Schlafsäcke sind nicht der beste Platz..." , murmelte Seseragi. "Da hast du recht", grinste Kiyoi. "Also erst morgen nacht, wenn wir wieder in der Hütte sind. Es ist schon so lange her ... ich habe es fast vergessen." Seseragi stellte sich mutig auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Kiyoi verheißungsvoll. "Ich auch", murmelte er, leicht benommen von dem Sturm der Gefühle, seiner eigenen wie auch jener von Kiyoi, die er deutlich spüren konnte, "aber wir haben ein ganzes neues Leben lang Zeit, es wieder zu erfahren." Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und besiegelten ihr Versprechen für eine gemeinsame Zukunft.  
  
Ende 


End file.
